Dancing with the devil
by Ensign Stellar Loussier
Summary: This is a Gundam Seed Destiny Story. I'm new at this so tell me if it's good or not. It's not finished either. I do not claim any of the Gundam Seed Destiny Char's and i do not claim any of the song's which are in this story. They are used in Gundam Seed.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing with the Devil

**By: Jenna Jessen**

**January.26, 2006**

**Chapter One: Life Choices **

**_One beautiful day on Heliopolis Shinn Asuka and his sister were walking home from school. The wind slightly blows so that the trees were slightly swaying. As Shinn looks up into the sky… Then all of a sudden the alarm that says that Heliopolis is under attack started to go_ _off._ _They start to run, as their running Shinn's sister drops her pink cell phone into a ditch some people pull Shinn's_ _sister away from Shinn_ _to hurry her along._ _Shinn jumped into the ditch and grabbed the cell phone_ _as a bomb_ _hit._ _He went running looking for his sister calling her name yet no_ _answer._ _As he looked closely to where the bomb hit and saw his sister mangled and_ _mutilated_ _body._ _He looked into the fire and fell to his knees crying and clutching his sisters cell phone._**

Then some people from Z.A.F.T. found him and tried to take him away from the fire… 

"**No! I won't go! You can't make me!" Shinn cried. **

**_ As the men pulled him up on to his feet and pulled him away from the fire and his sisters dismembered body. Still clutching his sisters pink cell phone. _ **

**One of men from Z.A.F.T said_, "_Hey, Kid cheer up…"Shinn then looked at the man and said, " You have no right to tell me what to do as I watched my sister be dismember by one of your bombs!" The man looked at Shinn and said, " We only bombed Heliopolis because they're making Mobile Suits to destroy the PLANT's!" Shinn looked at both of the men with a confused looked on his face, " The what?" Both men looked at him, " The PLANT's, Your parents knew the PLANT's well Shinn Asuka… You're a Coordinator." " You've gotta be kidding me! This is such bullshit I can't believe I'm hearing this! Let go of me!" said Shinn as he wiggled and twisted trying to get out of their grip. **

_** As the men forced him forward onto a ship called the Minerva, as they forced him onto the bridge of the ship a woman was standing there in a Black and white uniform and Shinn looked at her ranking and looked confused. **_

" Captain? A woman Captain!" said Shinn without thinking before hand. The woman looked at Shinn, " Yeah that's right. I'm a Captain you have a problem with the Mr.Asuka?" Shinn twitched as she said his last name and said, " How does every one know who I am, I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm so confused" "Well first off I'm Talia Gladys Captain of this ship you are only to call me Captain, Ma'am or Miss. Gladys, is that understood?" Shinn looked at this woman like she was crazy and said, " Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hey, Hold it once second… Who said I was ever going to join this army. What if I don't want to go with you…" "Then you chose death like your little sister." Said Talia slowly and quietly but still held her ground. _ Shinn looked outside then to this Captain Talia then back to outside. He sighed as he walked to the Captain and looked her straight in the eyes as if to look into her soul. Then she looked at him and put a small smile on her face. _

" I welcome you aboard Shinn Asuka. You will be with us until we reach Carpentaria. From there you will be told which ship you will be on and who you captain is and what you will be piloting in war. I hope you enjoy your stay with Z.A.F.T. Oh and another thing dark read uniforms mean their Pilots and dark green means there a bridge worker. "

** _Shinn nodded at the Captain then bowed. Then turned and thought to himself, " What have you gotten yourself into now Asuka you idiot. You don't even know how to say Talia's last name right". Shakes his head slowly not paying any attention to where he was walking and ran straight into one of the Pilots and stopped abruptly. _**

**"OUCH! Sorry…" Shinn said slowly and he rubbed his head not looking up.**

"**Oh, no I should be sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Said the girl Pilot. **

**Shinn looked up, " You're a girl? A girl Pilot?" he said. **

"**Man I get that a lot at head quarters too, but yep you got that right, My names Lunamaria Hawke and you are?" asked Lunamaria**

"**Oh me, I'm New to this whole "Z.A.F.T." thing. But I'm Shinn Asuka. Nice to meet you Lunamaria." Said Shinn timidly.**

_ The stared at each other for a few moments with out saying anything. Shinn started to feel uncomfortable and looked away quickly. Lunamaria Laughed slightly and put her hands on Shinn's shoulders and smiled. Shinn was uneased by this but did nothing just looked at her. _

" Welcome to the team Shinn Asuka. Let me show you around. I'm sure you have already been to the bridge so we won't go there. How 'bout to the bunks? Where you sleep you know. You can meet everyone at dinner in the food hall later."

_ Shinn though to himself, "Will this craziness ever stop! And if it does, let it come soon. PLEASE!" As they're walking down the hall the Captain over the loud speaker said, " Prepare for launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" There was a huge jolt that made him accidentally fall on top of Lunamaria. He looked at Lunamaria under him._

"Um… Sorry…" Shinn said as he started to get up slowly.

_ But just then Lunamaria pulled him back down in a deep embracement. Shinn's cheeks turned bright red. He knew he couldn't get away from this even though he wanted to. He sighed and thought to himself, "I know you totally wouldn't agree with this little Sis, but she seems to need a hug. Then all of a sudden Lunamaria's hand moves from Shinn's back to his bottom. He thinks to himself, " Now that's not just right, I need a hug that's too friendly and I just met her. NO! NOT COOL! NOT COOL AT ALL!"_

" Please stop…" Shinn asked nicely.

"Why you like it, don't you?" Lunamaria asked

"Ye…I mean no, no I do not like it I just met you." Said Shinn stunned with himself for almost saying yes.

_Lunamaria laughed as she let go of Shinn. Shinn got up quickly and bumped into someone he didn't know was there and it was another Pilot. Shinn thinks to himself, " Man, This chick's crazy! Crazy I tell you! CRAZY!" Then the turns around and looks at the new pilot a man that was tall with long blonde hair and ember brown eyes looking stern at Lunamaria._

" Hiya there, I'm Shinn Asuka I'm a new Pilot for Z.A.F.T., and you are?" Shinn said as nice as he could as he scratched the back of his head.

" Ah, the Captain told me all about you. I'm Rey Za Burrel, nice to meet you. So, you want revenge for your family, is that why you joined?" asked Rey

_ Shinn looked at Rey and thought to himself, "Number one Prick of the group, Ding, Ding." Shinn laughs in his head. _

" Actually no. I got pulled into this stupid ship and told to do something so I did it I had no other choice. It was a life or death choice sorts unfair if you ask me." Said Shinn as he started to walk away from Lunamaria and Rey.

" You speak your mind, I like that kid." Said Rey.

_ Shinn stopped dead in his tracks. And turned around. Then walked back up to Rey and looked straight into his ember brown eyes. _

" Don't ever call me that, call me Shinn and Mr. Asuka! Never KID! NEVER!" Said Shinn as he turned on his heels and walked off.

_ Shinn thought to himself, "Who cares if he's a superior officer, NO one calls me Kid besides my old man. Even if he's dead I don't care!" Shinn starts to cry as he walks down the hall when he found the bunkroom he went and laid on a bed and took out Mia's pink cell phone and as he opened the cell phone a song by Lacus Clyne began to play called Field's of Hope. He began to cry as he sang along._

Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de

Beneath a veil so cold

Anata wa hitori de, nemutteru

You deeply sleep, all alone

Inori no utagoe; sabishii nohara wo,

The melody of prayer; On the lonely fields

Chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta

A little light shined

Anata no yume wo miteta

I watched as you dreamed

Kodomo no youni waratteta

You laughed like a child

Natsukashiku mada tooku

So dear, and yet so far-

Sore wa mirodi no yakusoku

That is the promise of our future

Itsuka midori no asa ni

That one day, on a green morning

Itsuka tadoritsukeru to

One day. We will make it there

Fuyugareta kono sora wo

Because in this wintered sky

Shinjiteiru kara

We still believe

Fields of Hope

Umarete kita hi ni dakshimete kureta

On the day we were born, we were embraced

Yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru

And now we search for those gentle hands again

Inori no utagoe kiete mata hajimaru

The melody of prayer, one vanishes

Tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku

And all begins again, A powerless, painful continuation

Itsuka midori no asa e

One day, to that green morning

Subete no yoru wo koete

We'll cross through all these nights

Sore wa tada hitori zutsu mitsukete yuku basho dakara

Because that is the place each one of us searches for.

Ima wa tada kono mune de

Now, within my own heart

Anata wo atatametai

I want to keep you warm

Natsukashiku mada tooi

So dear, and yet so far

Yasuragi no tame ni

The fields of promise

Fields or Hope

Fields of Hope

_As Shinn sings he looks at the picture that is on Mia's phones main screen. He starts to cry even harder. It is a picture of himself looking at the sky just moments before she had died. The text around the outside of the picture read Natukashiku mada tooi which means So dear, and yet so far. As Shinn read this he realized that there was someone else in the room too. It was yet another pilot. This Pilot looked identical to Shinn accept that this pilot had bright green eyes. The pilot was looking at Shinn._

" You know the song you were sing was made in memory of my mother and everyone else who died in the bloody Valentine Tragedy that happened four years ago." Said the pilot.

_Shinn didn't know what to say he just stared blankly at the pilot._

"Sorry that was rude of me… My name is Athrun Zala. Yes the ex-chairman's son…" Said Athrun as he stretched out on his bed.

Shinn found his words to say," Oh, its okay. I'm Shinn…"

"Asuka…" Said Athrun, " Yeah I've heard all 'bout you already, but the one thing I want to know is why are you singing to a cell phone that sings to you?"

_Shinn turned bright red_

"Oh you heard that… Well see…" Shinn started to get sad inside, " Well see this pink cell phone was my little sisters and she well…"

_Tears started to form in Shinn's eyes again_

"She died just a few hours ago in the bombing…"

"Oh…"Said Athrun getting up and walking to Shinn.

_Athrun looks down at Shinn_

" I'm sorry…I… Um…" Said Athrun

"What did you do?" Shinn demanded

" I well… I dropped that first bomb." Said Athrun now acting like he was going to be sick to his stomach.

" YOU WHAT!" Shinn yelled as he jumped off his bed and punched Athrun in the face. " YOU KILLED MIA! YOU KILLED HER!" Yelled Shinn grabbing Athrun's collar of his uniform and threw him against the wall. Then Shinn's eyes grew cold and then Athrun said, " So you can go bursurker on someone or even in battle; you really are a Coordinator. Everyone was questioning if you were or not."

_Shinn let go of Athrun_

" So did you really drop that bomb?" Shinn asked.

" God no, Are you mad? Me, I just fly around and scout. That's it." Said Athrun.

" Then who did?" Shinn asked tensely.

" That would be, can I have a drum roll please, Rey Za Burrel. He's a total blow hard." Said Athrun with a laugh.

Shinn laughed too then said, " He's screwed."

Then Athrun said, " No, more like dead meat in your book."

Chapter Two

Dinner time on the Minerva

March 13, 2006

_Later that night after Shinn and Athrun talked for about 2 hours they thought they would go down to the feed lot as Athrun called it. They talked while the walked down to the food hall. When they walked in everyone got quiet quickly._

"Hey, why is he aloud to have street cloths on yet were not. Huh?" Asked rudely a boy with silver hair and blue eyes who was also a pilot.

" Yzak that's enough. He's new just like you were. So shut it!" Said Athrun abruptly to this boy named Yzak.

"Well looks like mister Zala's got himself a pet." Said Rey Za Burrel with a laugh.

_ Shinn looked from Yzak to Rey to Athrun. With a confused look on his face. _

"What do you mean by pet Burrel? You know I have a girl, it's you I'm worried about Burrel." Athrun said with a smirk on his face.

_ Shinn couldn't help but laugh he couldn't control himself. _

"You shouldn't laugh your new and know nothing." Said Yzak to Shinn.

"Shut up you blow hard!" Said Athrun starting to get angry and his eyes started to go cold.

" Oh… So scary I think I'm going to go hide." Said Yzak.

" Oh… I'm shakin' in my boot's" Said Rey.

_ Shinn looked at Athrun. Athrun looked like he was going to kill someone… Then Shinn realized that Rey was staring at him. Shinn felt a cold prickle down the back of his neck. _

" You, You killed my little sister. You… You killed Mia!" Yelled Shinn as he jumped across the table to get to Rey.

"What?" Yelled Rey as Shinn punched him in the face.

"You bombed my home world, and you killed my family." Said Shinn losing all control of his feelings, and grabbed Rey by the neck with both his hands.

" Oh…That… Ha… I… Did… That… On… Purpose…" Wheezed Rey.

_ Then Yzak got in on the fight. _

"I can take both you assholes at one time. Bring it!" Yelled Shinn.

_ Then Athrun jumped on Yzak and knocked him out with a dinner tray. _

" Take that you ass wipe!" Yelled Athrun.

_ Then Shinn let go of Rey's neck because Rey passed out. Then both Shinn and Athrun walked got their food then left the hall without anyone saying anything. _

" I can't believe you backed me up." Said Shinn when they made their way back to their bunkroom.

"What you think I'd let you have all the fun do you?" Athrun laughed.

_ Shinn laughed too. Then he opened the door to the bunkroom. _

"So who's this girl you're talkin' 'bout." Asked Shinn.

"Oh… Her names Cagalli she's the commander of Orb Union now after her father the ex-chairman of Orb died. It was sad I was there." Said Athrun shaking his head.

" So did you know anyone on Helioplis?" asked Shinn.

" Yes… One of my old childhood friends. His name is Kira… I know he made it out because I saw him take a mobile suit. The one Meguel was supposed to take. Ramius killed him, and her and Kira took it. Damn them. I still think of that day." Said Athrun.

" Oh, so this Kira is a Coordinator too, I'm taking it… Why isn't he with ZAFT?" Asked Shinn

_ Athrun looked at Shinn _

" The same reason why I'm not with ZAFT anymore. No one knows my real identity accept for Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus." Said Athrun.

_ Shinn looked at Athrun with confusion. _

" What do you mean your not with ZAFT? You're wearing the uniform but your saying you're not with ZAFT I'm so confused." Said Shinn.

_ Athrun got quiet for a second to think about what he was going to say. _

" I'm with the Orb Union. I'm here with ZAFT because I'm spying for Orb. I said I would join ZAFT again only if I'm allowed to see Cagalli. They agreed to my terms." Said Athrun.

_ Shinn looked at Athrun as if amazed to hear this from Athrun's mouth. _

" So you're telling me you're a spy for your Orb Commander girlfriend?" Shinn said in disbelief.

"Pretty much. Actually we are on are way there now. To orb that is. You may see some of your friends there." Said Athrun.

" I hope so…" Said Shinn in a sad voice.

_Shinn thought to himself, " I wonder if Stellar's there I haven't seen her for three years. I want to see her again and tell her how I really feel." Shinn let out a large sigh. _

" What's wrong? Think no one will be there?" Asked Athrun.

" No that's not it… I have a girl too. But I haven't seen her in years. I told her I would meet her again one day, but I doubt I will ever see her again." Said Shinn sadly.

" Oh… one of those sighs. Trust me I know how you feel. When I "joined" back up with ZAFT I didn't really believe that they would follow my terms of seeing Cagalli, but amazingly they did follow them." Said Athrun

" Well I feel like hell for never going to see her, but I had no time. We met six years at a beach on Helioplis. She almost drown but I saved her but we where on a deserted part of the beach where no one could find us. So we stayed there for the night. We talked the whole night. Then the next morning a search crew found us. Best night of my life." Said Shinn.

"Sound's identical to how me and Cagalli met, but we we're on earth on a deserted island." Athrun laughed.

_ Right after this sentence the captain said over the loud speaker, " We will be in Orb territory in 5 minutes, so be prepared to land Five minutes later they landed. They filed off the ship. _

Chapter Three

Orb Union

_ Shinn fell off the ship and laughed. _

" Ah… Gotta love gravity." Laughed Shinn

_ Athrun grabbed Shinn by the scruff and pulled him to his feet. _

" God it feels good to wear street cloths again." Said Athrun. "It's been to long."

" Yeah. Hey lets get some food." Said Shinn.

" Sounds good. Let's go. I gotta call Cagalli first though she can meet us there." Said Athrun as he pulled out his cell phone like some normal teenage kid.

" Okay." Said Shinn.

Athrun dialed a number and waited, " Hey babe, I'm here for a lil' bit so you wanna meet? Okay, There's someone I want you to meet. All right, we'll see you there. Love ya and talk to ya soon." Said Athrun then he hung up.

"Okay, were headed to a really good restaurant called Kononi, great Japanese food ever." Said Athrun.

" Sound's good." Said Shinn.

" This place is special to Cagalli and myself." Said Athrun.

" Why?" Asked Shinn starting to walk.

" Because…(Blushes) Well… cuz that's where I proposed to her." Said Athrun.

" SAY WHAT! You guy's are engaged! You like only what 17?" Said Shinn.

" No actually I'm 19 going on 20 and so is she and yes we are engaged." Said Athrun.

_ They began to walk, as they walked they herd Eminem's song while passing a music store called We're Toy Soldier's. They both listen closely. And herd " I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure even though I hold the whole weight of the world on my shoulders. I ain't never supposed to show it. My ain't supposed to know it. Even if it means I have to go toe to toe with the Benzino, it don't matter I'd never drag into battles that I can't handle unless I absolutely have to. I'm supposed to set an example. I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide um. Not to sit up and pop off. I'm supposed to be beside um…" The walked passed after they heard that part. They made it to the restaurant finally._

"Thank God real FOOD!" said Shinn and Athrun at the same time.

" Boy you never change Athrun." Said a woman sitting at a table with three empty sets around. She ushered them to sit down.

" You look different Cagalli, Is your hair longer?" Asked Athrun sitting down next to the woman.

" Oh Cagalli this is Shinn Asuka he's "new" with ZAFT. He really doesn't want to be on ZAFT either. Shinn This is my soon to be wife Cagalli." Said Athrun.

" Damn, good job Athrun she's a good catch. Nice to meet you ma'am." Said Shinn.

" Oh there's someone I want you to meet too, boy's Stellar Loussier. She is the newest member to the Earth Alliance but she is helping me too just like Athrun." Said Cagalli.

_ Shinn's eyes widened, " Could this be my dear Stellar I haven't seen in three long years." Shinn was to scared to turn around so he just sat there and Stellar sat right next to Shinn and he blushed and said to himself, "Holy shit it is her. She looks almost the same. I… can't believe… it… I'm here like I said I would be three years ago. I kept my word Stellar." He stopped blushing. _

" Stellar, This is my soon to be Husband Athrun and his friend Shinn Asuka." Said Cagalli

" Nice to meet you." Said Stellar with a nod to both of them.

_ Her eye's widened when her eye's landed on Shinn and thought to herself, " It's him. The boy said he would find me one day…" she shook her head. Then leaned over to Shinn's ear so that Athrun and Cagalli couldn't here._

" You found me. Surprised?" said Stellar.

_ Shinn's mouth dropped then closed quickly so Athrun nor Cagalli would be able to see it. _

" So it is you… You grew up a lot since then in a lot of ways not just one." Said Shinn.

_ Stellar laughed and thought to herself, " Still the same pervert I always knew. God love him though." She smiled at him. Athrun and Cagalli we're now starring at them with weird looks on their faces, which made Shinn and Stellar Laugh even harder. _

" Do you two know each other?" Asked Cagalli and Athrun at the same time.

" Yes" Shinn and Stellar answered back at the same time.

" Okay, That was just weird." Said Stellar

" Just a little." Said Cagalli.

_ they ordered their food and ate. Then they split up Cagalli and Athrun went one way Shinn and Stellar went the other. _

Chapter Four

Alone With the Stellar Loussier

_ Amazed by his luck Shinn walked away with Stellar instead of Cagalli and Athrun. He was so thrilled with himself he didn't realize that he grabbed Stellar's hand and was holding it. He looked down at his hand and hers. And slowly let go of her hand. _

" Sorry… That was a friendly holding hand's like friends do you know…" Said Shinn as scratched the back of his head and grinned.

_ Stellar laughed and said to herself, " he can be so cute sometimes. I wonder where is family is? Should I ask him?" _

" It's okay I don't mined. So where's your little Sis she is usually one step behind you always accept for that night alone on the beach." Asked Stellar.

_ Shinn didn't cry he told Stellar straight up like a man. _

" She died in a bombing and so did my parents. That is why I had to join ZAFT. Unfair ain't it." Said Shinn.

" But they were the one who killed your family." Said Stellar outraged.

" You think I don't know that. When I go into battle I will hunt down the one who dropped the bomb first and go down from there." Said Shinn pulling his hand into a fist, For the glory of ZAFT. But for me it's more like for the Glory of Shinn Asuka's family." Said Shinn.

_ Stellar looked at him. _

" You poor thing…" said Stellar and she embraced him.

" I can't cry. Your gunna make me cry Damnit." Said Shinn in her ear.

" It's alright to cry. You told me that once, so I did. So I'm telling you know that it's okay to cry you have a shoulder to cry on." Said Stellar patting Shinn on the back of the head. Then she began to sing, " The night time fills the sky, stars alive, go floating by. So still the evening air, So warm and soft, Peace everywhere.

I see a world in harmony, A world of peace and humanity, Where people walk free like water in a stream, Flowing on forever more. The breezes softly blow, crisp and warm, so sweet, I know, Upon my cheek, I can feel tenderly, a kiss so real, Like the brush of a hand that I cannot see, The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart. So I dream a new day coming, For all the world to see. Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning, a dream that will soon come true, the day we waited for.

_ Shinn looked at Stellar it looked as if he was crying but then got a stern face. _

" I don't cry over the passed, I have too much to worry about now. Like how am I to avenge my family and how to help Cagalli, Athrun and you. I'm sorry for sounding so uncaring, but I have to deal with what path lays ahead of me now. Not my horribly haunting past." Said Shinn looking straight into Stellar's eye's and put his hands in his jacket pocket and grabbed his sister's pink cell phone and thought to himself, "_I will avenge you, Mom and Dad. I swear to you, Mia." _

_ Stellar looked at Shinn and stopped hugging him and said nothing but she thought to herself, " My god he's so mature. Has he thought this all out already? I'm amazed a guy of seventeen could be so serious." _

" I understand… Well I'm your past do you plan on forgetting me too?" Asked Stellar.

" No… I don't plan on forgetting you ever Stellar. I will always protect you no matter what." Said Shinn and he stroked Stellar's soft face.

_ Shinn let the cell phone go and took his hand out of his jacket pocket. He was so sure he would hug her and hold her forever. He thought to himself, " I will not let anything ever happen to you, and I mean never!" _

" I…" Shinn said as he was cut off by an alert call to all soldier's to the battlefield.

" I have to go and you do too Shinn run I will see you soon." Said Stellar and she ran around the corner.

" No… Don't leave." Said Shinn as he held his hand out as if to reach for her.

_ Then Shinn ran around the corner trying to get back to the ship. Then a hand came infront of him and grabbed him and pulled him into an ally way. _

" What the…" Said Shinn loudly.

" Hey, clam yourself man. " Said Athrun looking at Shinn as if they were about to do something that they weren't supposed to do.

" What's going on?" Asked Shinn starting to worry.

" We are to head straight to the city court house as so as possible. The Earth Alliance is coming into port and are ship is hiding in an underground security base now. So there's nothing to worry about." Said Athrun happily.

" So… now we head to the city court house. Where the hell is that?" Asked Shinn as he looked up and down the empty street.

" Just follow me…" Said Athrun as he pulled Shinn behind him and walked off dragging Shinn behind him.

" Hey… HEY, let go I'll follow you, you don't have to drag me you know." Said Shinn as Athrun let go of him.

" Be quiet Damnit! This is considered enemy territory now. The Earth Alliance is here. They don't trust me and they won't trust you cuz you hang with me plus you're considered a 'ZAFT soldier'." Said Athrun with a horrible looking face.

_ Athrun pointed to the building in the middle of the road. _

" That's it we need to be careful to not let anyone see us. So follow me closely." Said Athrun grabbing his gun out of his holster and loaded it.

"Whoa! What the hell is that for!" Said Shinn looking at Athrun's handgun.

" Oh… I forgot to give you this." Said Athrun as he pulled out another handgun and holster from his belt. " These are for if we get into any trouble on the way to the Court House. So load it. Do it Quickly!" Said Athrun trying to hurry Shinn as quickly as possible.

"Okay, got it. Let's head out." Said Shinn as he held his gun with both his hands.

" Alright, lets move out." Said Athrun as he looked behind him and nodded his head as if someone were behind him.

_ Shinn looked behind him and saw that the rest of the crew was behind them with their handguns out too. Shinn thought to himself, " I can't believe this is happening to me. This is unbelievable." _

Chapter Five

On the Way to the Court House

_ Shinn followed Athrun and the rest of the crew followed behind Shinn. As the made their way to the court house a man with a Earth Alliance suit grabbed his gun and held it straight at Shinn's head as they ran. _

" Halt! Who are you, and what business do you have here?" Yelled the man then took fire to Shinn's head

" Asuka! Duck!" Said Athrun as he jumped to block Shinn from the bullets.

_ Athrun took the bullet to the side of his arm and fell over. _

" Holly shit! Zala!" Said Shinn as he fell to his knees and told everyone to keep heading toward the courthouse

_ Shinn grabbed his gun and looked straight at the man who fired at him and thought to himself, " Shit what do I do! Now you're really screwed Asuka. What the hell were you thinking when telling then to keep making their way to the court house now your alone with this crazy man who tried to shoot you and Athrun whose hurt." _

" You! DROP YOUR WEAPON! OR I WILL SHOOT AGAIN!" Said the man pointing his gun at Shinn's head again.

" You know what! You can kiss my white justified ass, asshole!" Said Shinn pointing his gun at the man.

_ The man fired his gun and hit Shinn in the shoulder, which knocked Shinn backward. Shinn yell with pain yet he didn't cry. He thought to himself, " Holly shit, I'm going to die before I can avenge my family. Screw this dude, he is not going to get in my way!" _

" You will not get in my way dude!" Said Shinn grabbing his gun with his good hand and stood up.

" You will die along with all those other ZAFT dog's too." Yelled the man as he fired again and hit Shinn in the leg.

_ Shinn was knocked off his feet again. But he managed to get enough motion to thorough himself up with just enough time to fire his gun and shoot the man in the head. Then Shinn's vision became blurred as he passed out because of blood loss. _

Chapter Six

The Hospital

_ Shinn woke up a week later in a hospital in which made him freak out because he hates hospital's, needles and ect. When he opened his eye's he realized Athrun was also in the hospital for his arm. _

" Hey Athrun… You okay?" Asked Shinn with a tired look on his face.

" Uh? Oh hey you're awake. Oh this is nothing. What you have is more critical then what I have. You got shot two time's and would have died if I didn't wake up soon after you passed out." Said Athrun with a screwed up face.

" Dang I was that bad?" Said Shinn still looking tired.

" Yeah, I actually thought you were dead at first till you started groaning when I picked you up with my good shoulder." Athrun Laughed. "Oh and good shot on that Earth Alliance guy, Straight thorough the head. Ka-bang!" Said Athrun as he put his finger to his head and acted as if he pulled a trigger.

" What I… I killed… Him…" Said Shinn with a dry throat and a horrified look on his face.

" You don't remember? Damn you must have fainted right when you fired." Said Athrun with a disappointed look. " You didn't get to watch that asshole die."

_ Their conversation was brought to a quick close when Cagalli and Stellar came in. Stellar went to Shinn's bedside and sat down on a chair. She looked as if she hadn't slept for at least a week. She put her head on his lap and Shinn put his hand on her head. _

" Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Said Shinn with a smile as Stellar fell asleep with her head on Shinn's lap.

_ Then Cagalli walked over to Shinn and looked down at him. _

" You know she has not slept one hair's breath before you woke up. She was worried about you. Shinn, Stellar love's you. I heard her talking to you when you were sleeping. I couldn't help but hear it, it was so sad. She actually cried for you." Said Cagalli with a sad facile expression.

"She did?" said Shinn with a sad look to his eye. " No one should ever cry for a killer like me." He said quietly.

"Shinn, just because you killed a man doesn't mean that people still cannot care for you as much as stellar does." Said Cagalli with a generous smile. "Like mine and Athrun's relationship. He has killed many people but I still love him. I don't care if I love and care for a killer and I don't think Stellar does either." She said looking down at Stellar.

" Yeah I guess your right." Said Shinn stroking Stellar's golden locks. " I love her too." He said softly.

"Cagalli come here." Said Athrun calling to her.

_ Cagalli walked back to Athrun's bedside and sat down. She looked at him as if he were a cute little puppy that had lost it's way home. Athrun stroked her face softly. Then something Shinn didn't want to see happened. Athrun grabbed Cagalli and through her on top of him and brought her into a deep kiss. Shinn's eye's widened as he thought to himself, " Whoa! That's a little rowdy." Stellar woke up and looked up at Shinn. Shinn's mouth was dropped in horror as he watched Athrun and Cagalli feeling eachother up while French kissing. Stellar grabbed Shinn genitally around the waist in a little hug. Shinn embraced her back now not paying attention to Athrun and Cagalli. Stellar looked up at Shinn like a little puppy. Then Shinn leaned down to give Stellar a kiss but then was interrupted. _

" Oh Ouch my arm." Yelled Athrun arching his back trying to get Cagalli off it.

" Oh… Sorry…" said Cagalli as she moved off Athrun's wounded arm. Then the started to go at it again.

_ Stellar got up and closed the curtains which connected Shinn and Athrun's room's together. Then she smiled at Shinn. _

" I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Shinn." Said Stellar with a saddened face.

" Don't be it was my fault I was egging him on like an idiot. It was just my fault." Said Shinn with a smirk.

_ They both laughed then they hear Cagalli and Athrun doing something that the didn't care to know about. Then Stellar went and sat back down. Then Shinn couldn't help himself he took Stellar in his arms and she embraced him back. _

" Stellar, I'm glad you are here with me now. You're the only one here for me it seems." Said Shinn lovingly.

_ Stellar looked at Shinn and smiled at him. _

" I will always be here for you Shinn. No matter what life or death I will always be with you in heart and memory." Said Stellar quietly as she let go of him.

_ Stellar moved from her set at the side of the bed to the bed. Shinn couldn't help but feel like she was trying to make a move, but she didn't want to hurt him. Stellar moved closer to Shinn. She leaned over him and kissed him. In Shinn's head fireworks were going off. Then he embraced her tightly and kissed her back. Shinn took his good hand and moved down her back with it. She shivered slightly. _

"Shinn you're hurt. We can't do this. Plus we're in a hospital. That would be sort of weird anyway wouldn't it?" Said Stellar with a laugh.

"Stellar, I don't care if I'm hurt. I love you." Said Shinn not thinking a head.

_ Stellar blinked and looked flustered at what Shinn said to her. _

" Oh my gosh I'm blushing…" Said Stellar covering her cheeks with an oops look on the face.

" It's okay to blush cuz I am too." Said Shinn with a grin.

Stellar looked at Shinn and said very quickly, " Shinn… I… Love you too…" as she began to blush even more fiercely now.

_ Shinn embraced her again, and held her tight. Shinn thought to himself, " She is the only on I can run to when I am hurt or need comfort. I love this woman so much. I want to be with her forever. I could never tell her this though I'm to chicken." As he sighs. _

"What's wrong?" Asked Stellar looking worried.

"Oh it's nothing." Answer Shinn immediately. "I'm tired I think I'm going to go back to sleep now. Here." Shinn moved over a little bit and made room for Stellar. " You need sleep too. You can join me." Said Shinn quietly and sleepily as he yawned.

_ Stellar agreed so she got under the covers and snuggled up to Shinn because she was cold. They said to themselves, " I could stay like this forever." As Stellar snuggled even closer to him she thought to herself, " I love you so much Shinn I want to be with you forever. I will never be able to tell you this though I'm sorry." _

Chapter Seven

Back aboard the Minerva

_ A day later Athrun and Shinn were released from the hospital and told to go straight to the Minerva, So they did. On the way Shinn and Athrun ran into Stellar and Cagalli who were on their way to Orb Headquarters. Stellar squeaked with Surprise. Both Athrun and Shinn looked at her as if she were an illness. _

" What was that for?" Asked Shinn with a grin on his face.

" Were you two girl's talking about us?" Asked Athrun with a grin now on his face too.

Cagalli giggled and said, " We might have been, but we might not have been too." As she looked at her feet.

_ Stellar looked at_ _Shinn and giggled. Then an alarm went off which called Cagalli to the Headquarters'. _

" Oh… Sorry boy's we have to go. I hope to see you again soon Athrun and you too Shinn." Said Cagalli with a smile on her face then her and Stellar left.

" That was weird. Okay lets head back to the Minerva." Said Athrun with a bummed look on his face.

" Okay." Said Shinn with the same face Athrun had.

_ They made it to the Minerva in no time. They hurried aboard and went to the bridge of the ship to talk to the captain. When they walked onto the bridge Shinn's mouth dropped but then recovered it fastly so that only Athrun saw it. Athrun's eyes were wide as saucers. Stellar was in street close talking to the Captain as if she were going to join ZAFT. _

"Uh… What is she doing here?" Said Shinn quietly to Athrun so only he could hear.

" What… Just because she's with the Earth Alliance doesn't mean she can't spy like me. I spy for Orb, Stellar on the other hand spies for Earth Alliance and Orb. She is a talented young woman Shinn. Plus she is also a pilot, a damn good pilot at that." Said Athrun with a smile so no one could hear him besides Shinn.

Shinn laughed quietly and said to Athrun, " She's a tricky one that Stellar Loussier."

Athrun laughed silently and said to Shinn quietly, " You know it Shinn." with a wink.

"You're sick Athrun. We haven't done anything like that yet." Said Shinn starting to blush a little but covered it up by saying, " Man I'm flush it's hot in here."

_ Stellar saluted to the Captain then turned around and saw Athrun and Shinn in the doorway. She bowed then walked around them. _

" Ma'am she new?" Asked Athrun with a blank face trying not to laugh.

" Yes her name is Stellar Loussier and there are two others by the name's of Auel Neider and Sting Oakley." She said as she walked up to Shinn and Athrun and put her arms around them and said, " You would tell me if anything is going on right you two."

Both Shinn and Athrun said, " Yes ma'am, we would ma'am."

" Okay, I talked to the chair man and he said I keep all the crew that is on this ship. Which means we are not stopping at headquarters were going straight into battle. Shinn you will pilot the ZGMF-X56S/a Force Impulse Gundam a cutting edge mecha with an old school feel. The red wings on the back are from the force Silhouete module that gives the unit more maneuverability. Two alternative configurations also exist, utilizing the Blast Silhouette and the Sword Silhouette modules. Do you understand that Shinn?" She said with a long sigh at the end.

"Yeah I think so Force Impulse Gundam right." Said Shinn with a screwed up face trying to remember if that was the name of it or not.

" That's correct, now Athrun you will be piloting the ZGMF-X23S Savior Gundam you now everything about it already so I don't have to go thorough all that with you." She said with a smile.

" Okay ma'am got it." Said Athrun with a smile like a ladies man.

"Okay as for the other three… Stellar will be piloting the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, Auel will be piloting the ZGMF-X31S, and Sting will be piloting the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. Tell them that for me. Or just tell Stellar Black, Auel Blue and Sting Green. I think they'll understand that color's of them at least." She said with a laugh.

Both Shinn and Athrun laughed at what she said and then said, " Will do ma'am." With a salute they were off down the corridor.

" So where are they all?" said Athrun looking around the corner every so often.

" Who are the other two?" Asked Shinn questionably.

" Those two are from Stellar's crew. Nice guy's really once you get to know them." Said Athrun. " Speak of the devil here they come." He pointed down the hall.

" Hey Athrun." Said the two guys.

" Hey how you guy's like the ship? Oh and boy's you have your Gundam's assigned also Auel you've got Abyss and Sting you've got the Chaos. That cool with you?" said Athrun.

" Sure is. So who's this?" Said Auel with a snotty voice pointing at Shinn.

" Oh him, He's Shinn Asuka. Shinn meet the boy's Auel and Sting." Said Athrun with an ushering sound in his voice.

" Hello Auel, Sting." Said Shinn as he nodded his head.

Stellar came up the hallway and looked as if she were about to explode and said to Auel and Sting, " You left me in this huge ship all by myself how dare you! Have you two jerk's gotten you're Gundam's assigned yet!" Then looking up saw Athrun and Shinn and blushed a little. "Oh… sorry boy's. Auel and Sting need a good yelling at every once and a while." She smiled widely.

" We have are Gundam's Ma'am." Said Auel and Sting at the same time as quickly as possible.

"Okay did you get mine?" Stellar asked still fuming.

" Um… Um… I'm sure he has it." They said as they pointed to Shinn.

Shinn felt a cold sweat go down the back of his neck because everyone was looking at him now and said, " Um… Let me think…" He screwed up his face and thought very hard. " Oh that's right you have the Gaia." He said with sweat running down the back of his neck.

" Are you serious! Yes that's the one I wanted. It will be a shock to them when my boy's and I take those three Gundam's from them." She said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Dinner time on the Minerva**

**March 13, 2006**

**_Later that night after Shinn and Athrun talked for about 2 hours they thought they would go down to the feed lot as Athrun called it. They talked while the walked down to the food hall. When they walked in everyone got quiet quickly._**

"**Hey, why is he aloud to have street cloths on yet were not. Huh?" Asked rudely a boy with silver hair and blue eyes who was also a pilot.**

" **Yzak that's enough. He's new just like you were. So shut it!" Said Athrun abruptly to this boy named Yzak.**

"**Well looks like mister Zala's got himself a pet." Said Rey Za Burrel with a laugh.**

_** Shinn looked from Yzak to Rey to Athrun. With a confused look on his face. **_

"**What do you mean by pet Burrel? You know I have a girl, it's you I'm worried about Burrel." Athrun said with a smirk on his face.**

_** Shinn couldn't help but laugh he couldn't control himself. **_

"**You shouldn't laugh your new and know nothing." Said Yzak to Shinn.**

"**Shut up you blow hard!" Said Athrun starting to get angry and his eyes started to go cold. **

" **Oh… So scary I think I'm going to go hide." Said Yzak.**

" **Oh… I'm shakin' in my boot's" Said Rey.**

_** Shinn looked at Athrun. Athrun looked like he was going to kill someone… Then Shinn realized that Rey was staring at him. Shinn felt a cold prickle down the back of his neck. **_

" **You, You killed my little sister. You… You killed Mia!" Yelled Shinn as he jumped across the table to get to Rey.**

"**What?" Yelled Rey as Shinn punched him in the face.**

"**You bombed my home world, and you killed my family." Said Shinn losing all control of his feelings, and grabbed Rey by the neck with both his hands. **

" **Oh…That… Ha… I… Did… That… On… Purpose…" Wheezed Rey.**

_** Then Yzak got in on the fight. **_

"**I can take both you assholes at one time. Bring it!" Yelled Shinn.**

_** Then Athrun jumped on Yzak and knocked him out with a dinner tray. **_

" **Take that you ass wipe!" Yelled Athrun.**

_** Then Shinn let go of Rey's neck because Rey passed out. Then both Shinn and Athrun walked got their food then left the hall without anyone saying anything. **_

" **I can't believe you backed me up." Said Shinn when they made their way back to their bunkroom. **

"**What you think I'd let you have all the fun do you?" Athrun laughed.**

_** Shinn laughed too. Then he opened the door to the bunkroom. **_

"**So who's this girl you're talkin' 'bout." Asked Shinn.**

"**Oh… Her names Cagalli she's the commander of Orb Union now after her father the ex-chairman of Orb died. It was sad I was there." Said Athrun shaking his head.**

" **So did you know anyone on Helioplis?" asked Shinn.**

" **Yes… One of my old childhood friends. His name is Kira… I know he made it out because I saw him take a mobile suit. The one Meguel was supposed to take. Ramius killed him, and her and Kira took it. Damn them. I still think of that day." Said Athrun.**

" **Oh, so this Kira is a Coordinator too, I'm taking it… Why isn't he with ZAFT?" Asked Shinn **

_** Athrun looked at Shinn **_

" **The same reason why I'm not with ZAFT anymore. No one knows my real identity accept for Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus." Said Athrun.**

_** Shinn looked at Athrun with confusion. **_

" **What do you mean your not with ZAFT? You're wearing the uniform but your saying you're not with ZAFT I'm so confused." Said Shinn.**

_** Athrun got quiet for a second to think about what he was going to say. **_

" **I'm with the Orb Union. I'm here with ZAFT because I'm spying for Orb. I said I would join ZAFT again only if I'm allowed to see Cagalli. They agreed to my terms." Said Athrun.**

_** Shinn looked at Athrun as if amazed to hear this from Athrun's mouth. **_

" **So you're telling me you're a spy for your Orb Commander girlfriend?" Shinn said in disbelief. **

"**Pretty much. Actually we are on are way there now. To orb that is. You may see some of your friends there." Said Athrun.**

" **I hope so…" Said Shinn in a sad voice. **

_**Shinn thought to himself, " I wonder if Stellar's there I haven't seen her for three years. I want to see her again and tell her how I really feel." Shinn let out a large sigh. **_

" **What's wrong? Think no one will be there?" Asked Athrun.**

" **No that's not it… I have a girl too. But I haven't seen her in years. I told her I would meet her again one day, but I doubt I will ever see her again." Said Shinn sadly.**

" **Oh… one of those sighs. Trust me I know how you feel. When I "joined" back up with ZAFT I didn't really believe that they would follow my terms of seeing Cagalli, but amazingly they did follow them." Said Athrun**

" **Well I feel like hell for never going to see her, but I had no time. We met six years at a beach on Helioplis. She almost drown but I saved her but we where on a deserted part of the beach where no one could find us. So we stayed there for the night. We talked the whole night. Then the next morning a search crew found us. Best night of my life." Said Shinn. **

"**Sound's identical to how me and Cagalli met, but we we're on earth on a deserted island." Athrun laughed. **

_** Right after this sentence the captain said over the loud speaker, " We will be in Orb territory in 5 minutes, so be prepared to land Five minutes later they landed. They filed off the ship. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Orb Union**

_** Shinn fell off the ship and laughed. **_

" **Ah… Gotta love gravity." Laughed Shinn**

_** Athrun grabbed Shinn by the scruff and pulled him to his feet. **_

" **God it feels good to wear street cloths again." Said Athrun. "It's been to long."**

" **Yeah. Hey lets get some food." Said Shinn.**

" **Sounds good. Let's go. I gotta call Cagalli first though she can meet us there." Said Athrun as he pulled out his cell phone like some normal teenage kid.**

" **Okay." Said Shinn.**

**Athrun dialed a number and waited, " Hey babe, I'm here for a lil' bit so you wanna meet? Okay, There's someone I want you to meet. All right, we'll see you there. Love ya and talk to ya soon." Said Athrun then he hung up.**

"**Okay, were headed to a really good restaurant called Kononi, great Japanese food ever." Said Athrun.**

" **Sound's good." Said Shinn. **

" **This place is special to Cagalli and myself." Said Athrun.**

" **Why?" Asked Shinn starting to walk.**

" **Because…(Blushes) Well… cuz that's where I proposed to her." Said Athrun.**

" **SAY WHAT! You guy's are engaged! You like only what 17?" Said Shinn.**

" **No actually I'm 19 going on 20 and so is she and yes we are engaged." Said Athrun.**

_** They began to walk, as they walked they herd Eminem's song while passing a music store called We're Toy Soldier's. They both listen closely. And herd " I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure even though I hold the whole weight of the world on my shoulders. I ain't never supposed to show it. My ain't supposed to know it. Even if it means I have to go toe to toe with the Benzino, it don't matter I'd never drag into battles that I can't handle unless I absolutely have to. I'm supposed to set an example. I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide um. Not to sit up and pop off. I'm supposed to be beside um…" The walked passed after they heard that part. They made it to the restaurant finally.**_

"**Thank God real FOOD!" said Shinn and Athrun at the same time.**

" **Boy you never change Athrun." Said a woman sitting at a table with three empty sets around. She ushered them to sit down. **

" **You look different Cagalli, Is your hair longer?" Asked Athrun sitting down next to the woman.**

" **Oh Cagalli this is Shinn Asuka he's "new" with ZAFT. He really doesn't want to be on ZAFT either. Shinn This is my soon to be wife Cagalli." Said Athrun.**

" **Damn, good job Athrun she's a good catch. Nice to meet you ma'am." Said Shinn. **

" **Oh there's someone I want you to meet too, boy's Stellar Loussier. She is the newest member to the Earth Alliance but she is helping me too just like Athrun." Said Cagalli.**

_** Shinn's eyes widened, " Could this be my dear Stellar I haven't seen in three long years." Shinn was to scared to turn around so he just sat there and Stellar sat right next to Shinn and he blushed and said to himself, "Holy shit it is her. She looks almost the same. I… can't believe… it… I'm here like I said I would be three years ago. I kept my word Stellar." He stopped blushing. **_

" **Stellar, This is my soon to be Husband Athrun and his friend Shinn Asuka." Said Cagalli**

" **Nice to meet you." Said Stellar with a nod to both of them.**

_** Her eye's widened when her eye's landed on Shinn and thought to herself, " It's him. The boy said he would find me one day…" she shook her head. Then leaned over to Shinn's ear so that Athrun and Cagalli couldn't here.**_

" **You found me. Surprised?" said Stellar.**

_** Shinn's mouth dropped then closed quickly so Athrun nor Cagalli would be able to see it. **_

" **So it is you… You grew up a lot since then in a lot of ways not just one." Said Shinn.**

_** Stellar laughed and thought to herself, " Still the same pervert I always knew. God love him though." She smiled at him. Athrun and Cagalli we're now starring at them with weird looks on their faces, which made Shinn and Stellar Laugh even harder. **_

" **Do you two know each other?" Asked Cagalli and Athrun at the same time. **

" **Yes" Shinn and Stellar answered back at the same time.**

" **Okay, That was just weird." Said Stellar**

" **Just a little." Said Cagalli.**

_** they ordered their food and ate. Then they split up Cagalli and Athrun went one way Shinn and Stellar went the other. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Alone With the Stellar Loussier**

_** Amazed by his luck Shinn walked away with Stellar instead of Cagalli and Athrun. He was so thrilled with himself he didn't realize that he grabbed Stellar's hand and was holding it. He looked down at his hand and hers. And slowly let go of her hand. **_

" **Sorry… That was a friendly holding hand's like friends do you know…" Said Shinn as scratched the back of his head and grinned.**

_** Stellar laughed and said to herself, " he can be so cute sometimes. I wonder where is family is? Should I ask him?" **_

" **It's okay I don't mined. So where's your little Sis she is usually one step behind you always accept for that night alone on the beach." Asked Stellar.**

_** Shinn didn't cry he told Stellar straight up like a man. **_

" **She died in a bombing and so did my parents. That is why I had to join ZAFT. Unfair ain't it." Said Shinn. **

" **But they were the one who killed your family." Said Stellar outraged.**

" **You think I don't know that. When I go into battle I will hunt down the one who dropped the bomb first and go down from there." Said Shinn pulling his hand into a fist, For the glory of ZAFT. But for me it's more like for the Glory of Shinn Asuka's family." Said Shinn. **

_** Stellar looked at him. **_

" **You poor thing…" said Stellar and she embraced him.**

" **I can't cry. Your gunna make me cry Damnit." Said Shinn in her ear. **

" **It's alright to cry. You told me that once, so I did. So I'm telling you know that it's okay to cry you have a shoulder to cry on." Said Stellar patting Shinn on the back of the head. Then she began to sing, " The night time fills the sky, stars alive, go floating by. So still the evening air, So warm and soft, Peace everywhere.**

**I see a world in harmony, A world of peace and humanity, Where people walk free like water in a stream, Flowing on forever more. The breezes softly blow, crisp and warm, so sweet, I know, Upon my cheek, I can feel tenderly, a kiss so real, Like the brush of a hand that I cannot see, The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart. So I dream a new day coming, For all the world to see. Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning, a dream that will soon come true, the day we waited for. **

_** Shinn looked at Stellar it looked as if he was crying but then got a stern face. **_

" **I don't cry over the passed, I have too much to worry about now. Like how am I to avenge my family and how to help Cagalli, Athrun and you. I'm sorry for sounding so uncaring, but I have to deal with what path lays ahead of me now. Not my horribly haunting past." Said Shinn looking straight into Stellar's eye's and put his hands in his jacket pocket and grabbed his sister's pink cell phone and thought to himself, "_I will avenge you, Mom and Dad. I swear to you, Mia." _**

_** Stellar looked at Shinn and stopped hugging him and said nothing but she thought to herself, " My god he's so mature. Has he thought this all out already? I'm amazed a guy of seventeen could be so serious." **_

" **I understand… Well I'm your past do you plan on forgetting me too?" Asked Stellar. **

" **No… I don't plan on forgetting you ever Stellar. I will always protect you no matter what." Said Shinn and he stroked Stellar's soft face. **

_** Shinn let the cell phone go and took his hand out of his jacket pocket. He was so sure he would hug her and hold her forever. He thought to himself, " I will not let anything ever happen to you, and I mean never!" **_

" **I…" Shinn said as he was cut off by an alert call to all soldier's to the battlefield. **

" **I have to go and you do too Shinn run I will see you soon." Said Stellar and she ran around the corner. **

" **No… Don't leave." Said Shinn as he held his hand out as if to reach for her.**

_** Then Shinn ran around the corner trying to get back to the ship. Then a hand came infront of him and grabbed him and pulled him into an ally way. **_

" **What the…" Said Shinn loudly.**

" **Hey, clam yourself man. " Said Athrun looking at Shinn as if they were about to do something that they weren't supposed to do.**

" **What's going on?" Asked Shinn starting to worry.**

" **We are to head straight to the city court house as so as possible. The Earth Alliance is coming into port and are ship is hiding in an underground security base now. So there's nothing to worry about." Said Athrun happily.**

" **So… now we head to the city court house. Where the hell is that?" Asked Shinn as he looked up and down the empty street.**

" **Just follow me…" Said Athrun as he pulled Shinn behind him and walked off dragging Shinn behind him.**

" **Hey… HEY, let go I'll follow you, you don't have to drag me you know." Said Shinn as Athrun let go of him.**

" **Be quiet Damnit! This is considered enemy territory now. The Earth Alliance is here. They don't trust me and they won't trust you cuz you hang with me plus you're considered a 'ZAFT soldier'." Said Athrun with a horrible looking face. **

_** Athrun pointed to the building in the middle of the road. **_

" **That's it we need to be careful to not let anyone see us. So follow me closely." Said Athrun grabbing his gun out of his holster and loaded it.**

"**Whoa! What the hell is that for!" Said Shinn looking at Athrun's handgun. **

" **Oh… I forgot to give you this." Said Athrun as he pulled out another handgun and holster from his belt. " These are for if we get into any trouble on the way to the Court House. So load it. Do it Quickly!" Said Athrun trying to hurry Shinn as quickly as possible. **

"**Okay, got it. Let's head out." Said Shinn as he held his gun with both his hands.**

" **Alright, lets move out." Said Athrun as he looked behind him and nodded his head as if someone were behind him.**

_** Shinn looked behind him and saw that the rest of the crew was behind them with their handguns out too. Shinn thought to himself, " I can't believe this is happening to me. This is unbelievable." **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**On the Way to the Court House**

_** Shinn followed Athrun and the rest of the crew followed behind Shinn. As the made their way to the court house a man with a Earth Alliance suit grabbed his gun and held it straight at Shinn's head as they ran. **_

" **Halt! Who are you, and what business do you have here?" Yelled the man then took fire to Shinn's head**

" **Asuka! Duck!" Said Athrun as he jumped to block Shinn from the bullets.**

_** Athrun took the bullet to the side of his arm and fell over. **_

" **Holly shit! Zala!" Said Shinn as he fell to his knees and told everyone to keep heading toward the courthouse**

_** Shinn grabbed his gun and looked straight at the man who fired at him and thought to himself, " Shit what do I do! Now you're really screwed Asuka. What the hell were you thinking when telling then to keep making their way to the court house now your alone with this crazy man who tried to shoot you and Athrun whose hurt." **_

" **You! DROP YOUR WEAPON! OR I WILL SHOOT AGAIN!" Said the man pointing his gun at Shinn's head again. **

" **You know what! You can kiss my white justified ass, asshole!" Said Shinn pointing his gun at the man. **

_** The man fired his gun and hit Shinn in the shoulder, which knocked Shinn backward. Shinn yell with pain yet he didn't cry. He thought to himself, " Holly shit, I'm going to die before I can avenge my family. Screw this dude, he is not going to get in my way!" **_

" **You will not get in my way dude!" Said Shinn grabbing his gun with his good hand and stood up.**

" **You will die along with all those other ZAFT dog's too." Yelled the man as he fired again and hit Shinn in the leg.**

_** Shinn was knocked off his feet again. But he managed to get enough motion to thorough himself up with just enough time to fire his gun and shoot the man in the head. Then Shinn's vision became blurred as he passed out because of blood loss. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Hospital**

_** Shinn woke up a week later in a hospital in which made him freak out because he hates hospital's, needles and ect. When he opened his eye's he realized Athrun was also in the hospital for his arm. **_

" **Hey Athrun… You okay?" Asked Shinn with a tired look on his face.**

" **Uh? Oh hey you're awake. Oh this is nothing. What you have is more critical then what I have. You got shot two time's and would have died if I didn't wake up soon after you passed out." Said Athrun with a screwed up face.**

" **Dang I was that bad?" Said Shinn still looking tired. **

" **Yeah, I actually thought you were dead at first till you started groaning when I picked you up with my good shoulder." Athrun Laughed. "Oh and good shot on that Earth Alliance guy, Straight thorough the head. Ka-bang!" Said Athrun as he put his finger to his head and acted as if he pulled a trigger.**

" **What I… I killed… Him…" Said Shinn with a dry throat and a horrified look on his face. **

" **You don't remember? Damn you must have fainted right when you fired." Said Athrun with a disappointed look. " You didn't get to watch that asshole die."**

_** Their conversation was brought to a quick close when Cagalli and Stellar came in. Stellar went to Shinn's bedside and sat down on a chair. She looked as if she hadn't slept for at least a week. She put her head on his lap and Shinn put his hand on her head. **_

" **Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Said Shinn with a smile as Stellar fell asleep with her head on Shinn's lap.**

_** Then Cagalli walked over to Shinn and looked down at him. **_

" **You know she has not slept one hair's breath before you woke up. She was worried about you. Shinn, Stellar love's you. I heard her talking to you when you were sleeping. I couldn't help but hear it, it was so sad. She actually cried for you." Said Cagalli with a sad facile expression.**

"**She did?" said Shinn with a sad look to his eye. " No one should ever cry for a killer like me." He said quietly. **

"**Shinn, just because you killed a man doesn't mean that people still cannot care for you as much as stellar does." Said Cagalli with a generous smile. "Like mine and Athrun's relationship. He has killed many people but I still love him. I don't care if I love and care for a killer and I don't think Stellar does either." She said looking down at Stellar.**

" **Yeah I guess your right." Said Shinn stroking Stellar's golden locks. " I love her too." He said softly.**

"**Cagalli come here." Said Athrun calling to her.**

_** Cagalli walked back to Athrun's bedside and sat down. She looked at him as if he were a cute little puppy that had lost it's way home. Athrun stroked her face softly. Then something Shinn didn't want to see happened. Athrun grabbed Cagalli and through her on top of him and brought her into a deep kiss. Shinn's eye's widened as he thought to himself, " Whoa! That's a little rowdy." Stellar woke up and looked up at Shinn. Shinn's mouth was dropped in horror as he watched Athrun and Cagalli feeling eachother up while French kissing. Stellar grabbed Shinn genitally around the waist in a little hug. Shinn embraced her back now not paying attention to Athrun and Cagalli. Stellar looked up at Shinn like a little puppy. Then Shinn leaned down to give Stellar a kiss but then was interrupted. **_

" **Oh Ouch my arm." Yelled Athrun arching his back trying to get Cagalli off it. **

" **Oh… Sorry…" said Cagalli as she moved off Athrun's wounded arm. Then the started to go at it again.**

_** Stellar got up and closed the curtains which connected Shinn and Athrun's room's together. Then she smiled at Shinn. **_

" **I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Shinn." Said Stellar with a saddened face.**

" **Don't be it was my fault I was egging him on like an idiot. It was just my fault." Said Shinn with a smirk. **

_** They both laughed then they hear Cagalli and Athrun doing something that the didn't care to know about. Then Stellar went and sat back down. Then Shinn couldn't help himself he took Stellar in his arms and she embraced him back. **_

" **Stellar, I'm glad you are here with me now. You're the only one here for me it seems." Said Shinn lovingly.**

_** Stellar looked at Shinn and smiled at him. **_

" **I will always be here for you Shinn. No matter what life or death I will always be with you in heart and memory." Said Stellar quietly as she let go of him.**

_** Stellar moved from her set at the side of the bed to the bed. Shinn couldn't help but feel like she was trying to make a move, but she didn't want to hurt him. Stellar moved closer to Shinn. She leaned over him and kissed him. In Shinn's head fireworks were going off. Then he embraced her tightly and kissed her back. Shinn took his good hand and moved down her back with it. She shivered slightly. **_

"**Shinn you're hurt. We can't do this. Plus we're in a hospital. That would be sort of weird anyway wouldn't it?" Said Stellar with a laugh.**

"**Stellar, I don't care if I'm hurt. I love you." Said Shinn not thinking a head.**

_** Stellar blinked and looked flustered at what Shinn said to her. **_

" **Oh my gosh I'm blushing…" Said Stellar covering her cheeks with an oops look on the face. **

" **It's okay to blush cuz I am too." Said Shinn with a grin.**

**Stellar looked at Shinn and said very quickly, " Shinn… I… Love you too…" as she began to blush even more fiercely now. **

_** Shinn embraced her again, and held her tight. Shinn thought to himself, " She is the only on I can run to when I am hurt or need comfort. I love this woman so much. I want to be with her forever. I could never tell her this though I'm to chicken." As he sighs. **_

"**What's wrong?" Asked Stellar looking worried.**

"**Oh it's nothing." Answer Shinn immediately. "I'm tired I think I'm going to go back to sleep now. Here." Shinn moved over a little bit and made room for Stellar. " You need sleep too. You can join me." Said Shinn quietly and sleepily as he yawned. **

_** Stellar agreed so she got under the covers and snuggled up to Shinn because she was cold. They said to themselves, " I could stay like this forever." As Stellar snuggled even closer to him she thought to herself, " I love you so much Shinn I want to be with you forever. I will never be able to tell you this though I'm sorry." **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Back aboard the Minerva**

_** A day later Athrun and Shinn were released from the hospital and told to go straight to the Minerva, So they did. On the way Shinn and Athrun ran into Stellar and Cagalli who were on their way to Orb Headquarters. Stellar squeaked with Surprise. Both Athrun and Shinn looked at her as if she were an illness. **_

" **What was that for?" Asked Shinn with a grin on his face.**

" **Were you two girl's talking about us?" Asked Athrun with a grin now on his face too.**

**Cagalli giggled and said, " We might have been, but we might not have been too." As she looked at her feet.**

_** Stellar looked at**_**_Shinn and giggled. Then an alarm went off which called Cagalli to the Headquarters'. _**

" **Oh… Sorry boy's we have to go. I hope to see you again soon Athrun and you too Shinn." Said Cagalli with a smile on her face then her and Stellar left.**

" **That was weird. Okay lets head back to the Minerva." Said Athrun with a bummed look on his face. **

" **Okay." Said Shinn with the same face Athrun had. **

_** They made it to the Minerva in no time. They hurried aboard and went to the bridge of the ship to talk to the captain. When they walked onto the bridge Shinn's mouth dropped but then recovered it fastly so that only Athrun saw it. Athrun's eyes were wide as saucers. Stellar was in street close talking to the Captain as if she were going to join ZAFT. **_

"**Uh… What is she doing here?" Said Shinn quietly to Athrun so only he could hear.**

" **What… Just because she's with the Earth Alliance doesn't mean she can't spy like me. I spy for Orb, Stellar on the other hand spies for Earth Alliance and Orb. She is a talented young woman Shinn. Plus she is also a pilot, a damn good pilot at that." Said Athrun with a smile so no one could hear him besides Shinn.**

**Shinn laughed quietly and said to Athrun, " She's a tricky one that Stellar Loussier."**

**Athrun laughed silently and said to Shinn quietly, " You know it Shinn." with a wink.**

"**You're sick Athrun. We haven't done anything like that yet." Said Shinn starting to blush a little but covered it up by saying, " Man I'm flush it's hot in here."**

_** Stellar saluted to the Captain then turned around and saw Athrun and Shinn in the doorway. She bowed then walked around them. **_

" **Ma'am she new?" Asked Athrun with a blank face trying not to laugh.**

" **Yes her name is Stellar Loussier and there are two others by the name's of Auel Neider and Sting Oakley." She said as she walked up to Shinn and Athrun and put her arms around them and said, " You would tell me if anything is going on right you two." **

**Both Shinn and Athrun said, " Yes ma'am, we would ma'am."**

" **Okay, I talked to the chair man and he said I keep all the crew that is on this ship. Which means we are not stopping at headquarters were going straight into battle. Shinn you will pilot the ZGMF-X56S/a Force Impulse Gundam a cutting edge mecha with an old school feel. The red wings on the back are from the force Silhouete module that gives the unit more maneuverability. Two alternative configurations also exist, utilizing the Blast Silhouette and the Sword Silhouette modules. Do you understand that Shinn?" She said with a long sigh at the end.**

"**Yeah I think so Force Impulse Gundam right." Said Shinn with a screwed up face trying to remember if that was the name of it or not.**

" **That's correct, now Athrun you will be piloting the ZGMF-X23S Savior Gundam you now everything about it already so I don't have to go thorough all that with you." She said with a smile.**

" **Okay ma'am got it." Said Athrun with a smile like a ladies man. **

"**Okay as for the other three… Stellar will be piloting the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, Auel will be piloting the ZGMF-X31S, and Sting will be piloting the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. Tell them that for me. Or just tell Stellar Black, Auel Blue and Sting Green. I think they'll understand that color's of them at least." She said with a laugh.**

**Both Shinn and Athrun laughed at what she said and then said, " Will do ma'am." With a salute they were off down the corridor. **

" **So where are they all?" said Athrun looking around the corner every so often. **

" **Who are the other two?" Asked Shinn questionably.**

" **Those two are from Stellar's crew. Nice guy's really once you get to know them." Said Athrun. " Speak of the devil here they come." He pointed down the hall.**

" **Hey Athrun." Said the two guys. **

**" Hey how you guy's like the ship? Oh and boy's you have your Gundam's assigned also Auel you've got Abyss and Sting you've got the Chaos. That cool with you?" said Athrun.**

**" Sure is. So who's this?" Said Auel with a snotty voice pointing at Shinn.**

**" Oh him, He's Shinn Asuka. Shinn meet the boy's Auel and Sting." Said Athrun with an ushering sound in his voice.**

**" Hello Auel, Sting." Said Shinn as he nodded his head. **

**Stellar came up the hallway and looked as if she were about to explode and said to Auel and Sting, " You left me in this huge ship all by myself how dare you! Have you two jerk's gotten you're Gundam's assigned yet!" Then looking up saw Athrun and Shinn and blushed a little. "Oh… sorry boy's. Auel and Sting need a good yelling at every once and a while." She smiled widely.**

" **We have are Gundam's Ma'am." Said Auel and Sting at the same time as quickly as possible.**

"**Okay did you get mine?" Stellar asked still fuming.**

" **Um… Um… I'm sure he has it." They said as they pointed to Shinn.**

**Shinn felt a cold sweat go down the back of his neck because everyone was looking at him now and said, " Um… Let me think…" He screwed up his face and thought very hard. " Oh that's right you have the Gaia." He said with sweat running down the back of his neck.  
**

** " Are you serious! Yes that's the one I wanted. It will be a shock to them when my boy's and I take those three Gundam's from them." She said with a laugh. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The Plan**

_** So after Stellar said this Athrun grabbed Stellar and Shinn and Auel and Sting just followed behind them in to their bunkroom. **_

" **What the hell are you thinking saying the plan out loud in the corridor of a ZAFT ship, you idiot!" Said Athrun now worrying that someone might have heard what Stellar had said in the hall. **

" **I'm sorry I got excited." Said Stellar looking down at the ground. " I totally just screwed myself over didn't I?" Still looking at the ground.**

" **You might have. But you might not have." Said Athrun and Shinn.**

" **Really?" Said Stellar with a smile.**

" **Yep" said Athrun with a smile too.**

" **So what's this plan?" Asked Shinn looking confused.**

" **The plan is that Auel, Sting, Athrun and I will steal the four Gundam's in which we are intrusted and the boy's and I will go to the Earth Alliance base and Athrun will go to the Orb base, and you… you just stay here like a good little boy." Said Stellar with a smile on her face. **

"**Ah… When did I start taking order's from you Stellar?" Asked Shinn with disapproval. **

" **You are to do as she say's Shinn." Said Athrun with do as your told tone.**

" **Whatever, this is so lame. You know I'm gunna be the one who gets punished for your stupid plan." Said Shinn being abrupt as he turned and left the room. **

" **I'm so sorry about the way he is acting." Said Athrun with a deep apologizing tone.**

" **Don't worry he will understand later why he is to stay behind." Said stellar coolly to Athrun. **

" **I guess your right. He'll understand with time." Said Athrun with a bit of hesitation.**

_** Then Athrun, Stellar, Auel, and Sting all left the room to go look for Shinn so they could try to convince him that it was for the best that he were to stay behind. They couldn't find him before the alarm on the ship began to go off with the Captain's voice over the intercom saying, " All forces to battle positions and Pilot's to the launching deck!" They all looked at eachother and nodded at eachother. **_

" **We ready?" Said Stellar as she began to hurry down the hall to the launching deck.**

_** The boys followed her at a quick pace. Then Athrun thought to himself, " Man, how are we going to do this? I mean I heard that Stellar, Auel and Sting were good pilot's, but are they better then some of are pilot's? Now I'm worried, not just for me but for them too." They made it to the Launching Deck in record time. They went to the locker room and put their piloting suits on. **_

" **Sorry to sound like a girly girl, but does this uniform make me look like my bust and butt are twice the size they really are?" Said Stellar with a laugh.**

_** Auel and Sting looked at Stellar but Athrun looked away. **_

" **I can't believe you. Worrying about how you look right before you go into battle. I don't understand females. I really don't." Said Athrun with a disapproving tone.**

" **Oh come on Athrun, can't you take a joke?" Said Stellar with a smile.**

" **The last time I took a joke two of my friend's died. So I'm going to be a stickler about it. Sorry." Said Athrun with a monotone voice as he fixed the cuffs of his suit.**

" **Oh…I'm…" Said Stellar as she was cut of by Shinn walking into the room.**

_** Shinn just looked at them all with a hint of hatred. As he walked to his locker and opened it. He looked inside and grabbed his uniform, which was red. Shinn just slipped the uniform over his other cloths. Then began to make his way back to the door when Stellar walked straight infront of him and put her hands out. **_

" **Hey, don't ignore us Shinn! Just because you can't join us on this mission doesn't mean you have to be a grump to us." Said Stellar trying to sound as serious as possible. **

" **Sorry, serious doesn't work for you Stellar." Said Shinn as he pulled her arms down and pushed her out of his way.**

" **You so did not just do that Asuka!" said Athrun as he grabbed Shinn by the back of his suit collar and pulled him back.**

" **Unlike you, I have a battle to fight out there. So let go of me Athrun." Said Shinn as he grabbed Athrun's hand and took it off himself with force.**

" **Fine then Shinn. Good luck and I hope to see you again someday." Said Stellar as she looked away so that no one could see that she had tears in her eyes.**

" **Later." Auel and Sting said as they waved to Shinn, and Athrun didn't say anything at all. **

_** Shinn walked out of the room and walked to his Gundam and looked up. **_

" **Damn this thing is a beast… Wow look at the detail." Said Shinn with amazement. **

" **Are you ready to get in?" Asked a man.**

" **Yeah guess so." Said Shinn now starting to panic a little.**

" **Okay let's get you up there." Said the man as he pressed a button on the side of the Gundam's leg which released a mechanical pulley system. The man then said, " Okay now put your foot in the stirrup here and it will pull you up automatically. The door to the Impulse is already open so just sit down in the set and the door will close by its self. Got it?" Asked the man.**

" **Yeah I got it." Said Shinn now putting his foot in the stirrup and being pulled up slowly to the cockpit of the Impulse.**

_** As Shinn sat in the chair the man wasn't kidding the cockpit door air lock tight shut. Then Shinn looked at all the computer screens and keyboard's. He looked around for the on button. He thought to himself, "Oh come on there's got to be an on button here somewhere!" he didn't think about voice activation. **_

" **How the hell do you operate this stupid thing?" He yelled as the Impulse jumped into life. " Oh that what you have to say to get this thing moving." Said Shinn with a laugh.**

_** Then a screen popped up on his window and it was Stellar with a private message with music playing in the back round. **_

" **Hey, do you know how to make that thing move! Cuz if you do hurry and move it so we can all launch!" She said with a biting attitude to her tone. **

" **Oh I'm sorry am I in you bossy way?" Said Shinn as he grabbed the throttle and started to move his Gundam into position for launch.**

_** Stellar just looks at him over the screen. **_

" **You know if look's could kill I would probably be dead. Just with that look." Said Shinn as he looked at Stellar, " I will protect you as far as I can go with out leaving the battlefield. I swear." He said as he touched the screen as if to touch Stellar face.**

" **Okay, I can deal with that. Thanks." Said Stellar with a smile.**

" **Tell Auel, Sting, and Athrun that. I will do what I can." Said Shinn with a smile.**

_** Shinn was now ready to launch. They had just put his weapon's for the Impulse on the back and the sides on the Gundam. Then Shinn heard, " Alright, Your all green to go Shinn, May the power of the Star's be with you." Shinn grabbed the throttle and pushed it all the way forward. **_

" **Shinn Asuka Force Impulse, Launching." He said as he took off but with the G-forces he felt like he was going to be torn apart. **

_** Then Shinn saw three other Gundam's take off. Then he saw Stellar, Auel, Sting, And Athrun come out of the ship's launching pad, then headed toward Shinn.**_

" **Okay are you guy's ready to do this?" Said Shinn looking at them on separate screen in his cockpit.**

" **Shinn we have changed our mind's we are going to help out on this Z.A.F.T mission." Said Stellar with a drawback in her voice.**

" **Okay then let's go kick some ass." Said Shinn as he pushed the throttle of the Impulse forward and takes off towards the battle.**

_** The other's followed behind him to back him up. Shinn looked around then all of a sudden an enemy fired him at. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The Battle**

" **Shinn look out!" yelled Auel quickly. **

_** Shinn took aim with his Blast Silhouette and shot at the enemy and hit it dead on in the cockpit. **_

" **Damn you're a good shot Shinn." Said Athrun**

" **I didn't know I could do that." Said Shinn with his heart pounding in his chest.**

" **Shinn pay attention now. There are more coming." Said Stellar as she moved forward into battle.**

" **There's a Gundam that look's like yours Shinn don't shoot at it got it." Said Athrun with an orderly tone.**

"**Got it!" Said Shinn in a hurry because he was being fired at again and starting to take aim again.**

**_Stellar was infront of them all attacking all of that enemies at one time with the Gaia's 13 beam cannon gun's. _ **

" **Wow I never thought a girl could fright like that…" Said Shinn in amazement. **

" **You would be surprised when you find out that half of the Earth Alliance pilot team is now girl's then." Said Sting with a laugh.**

" **You're kidding right?" Said Shinn now aiming his 13-beam gun to get the enemies that were now coming their way. " Get out of the way everyone." Said Shinn as he fired off the gun.**

_** Stellar turned the Gaia around and headed back to the other's. She messaged them all. **_

" **They have retreated back to there ship everyone, let's head back." Said Stellar with a happy tone. **

" **Alright! That's great." Said the other's with a happy tone also as they headed back to the ship.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Time to take a Chance**

_** When they landed back on the ship Lunamaria came running to Shinn and the others. **_

"**Did you hear yet? We're going back to the P.L.A.N.T's for a while. I'm so excited." Said Lunamaria with glee.**

" **The P.L.A.N.T's! Why?" Said Athrun abruptly.**

" **I don't know all I know is that we're going home. I haven't been home in month's." Said Lunamaria happily. " We're only about three hour's away from the P.L.A.N.T's so the captain says we can get into our street cloths." She said as she turned around and walked away.**

" **Well she's all chipper ain't she." Said Auel with a smile as he watched her walk way in her pink miniskirt.**

" **Stellar, you and Shinn can go get changed first." Said Athrun kindly.**

" **Thanks." Said Stellar and Shinn at the same time.**

" **Oh and another thing there's a concert that Myself, Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli have been talking about going to for a while at the P.L.A.N.T's if you want to come, your are now officially invited." Said Athrun as he, Auel, and Sting walked away.**

" **Well you want to go?" Shinn asked Stellar slightly taking back what he said.**

"**Um… I guess so… I mean I wouldn't mind meeting Lacus Clyne I wonder who's singing?" Said Stellar with a look of questioning on her face.**

"**Okay, I'm going to go get changed so I'll see you later." Said Shinn as he turned to walk way to the locker room. **

" **Shinn wait, I'm coming too. I need to get changed into my street cloths too." Said Stellar as she ran to get up to him.**

" **What are you doing I'm going to take a shower too." Said Shinn looking at her.**

" **Oh… There are two shower's right?" Stellar asked.**

" **Yeah, well I think so anyway." Answered Shinn with one of his annoyed looks.**

_** As Shinn opened the locker room door he saw Yzak getting changed. **_

" **Whoa! Sorry." Said Shinn as he covered Stellar's eyes and pulled the door closed.**

_** A few minute's later Yzak came out of the locker room and looked at both Shinn and Stellar. **_

" **Hey Stellar right…" said Yzak nicely as he possibly could. **

" **Yep that's me." Answered Stellar.**

" **You want to go to the concert tonight with me?" Asked Yzak still trying to sound nice.**

_** Stellar looked at Shinn then to Yzak. **_

" **I'm sorry I pan on going with Shinn and some other people too. Forgive me Yzak." Said Stellar as she bowed.**

**Shinn cleared his throat and said, " Come on Stellar we have to get cleaned up before the concert." **

**Stellar straightened up and looked at Shinn and said, " Okay lets go then." She smiled as they walked into the locker room leaving Yzak heart struck in the doorway.**

" **Wow that was so weird, don't you think." Said Stellar looking at Shinn.**

" **Hell I thought that guy was gay or something cuz he doesn't have a girl. That I know of." Said Shinn with a laugh.**

_** Stellar laughed so hard she turned red. Shinn didn't think it was that funny but then what Stellar said made him laugh too. **_

" **You know I thought he was too." Said Stellar with a laugh, " But then when he asked me to the concert I thought twice about what I thought about him. I still think he's gay though." She said with a with laugh as she hit her knee. **

_** Stellar walked to her locker and grabbed her cloths out of the locker then walked to the shower. She only took a five minute shower because the hot water ran out so she turned off the water and dried off then got changed in the shower room. She came walking out. **_

" **You look a little worried Shinn. Have you never met a girl who can take a shower in five minutes?" Said Stellar with a smile. _As she thought to herself, " Nah, I shouldn't tell him that the hot waters all gone just so I can have a good laugh." _**

_** Stellar giggled. **_

" **What? I'm not worried… But I have to ask why are you laughing? Said Shinn now looking at Stellar in her street cloths. **

" **Oh nothing." Stellar tried to think of something then said, " XYZ." with a laugh.**

" **XYZ? What's that mean?" Asked Shinn looking confused. **

" **eXamine Your Zipper. Duh." Said Stellar with a laugh.**

_** Shinn looked down and blushed then turned grabbed his cloths out of his locker and walked quickly to the shower room. When he got into the shower room he thought to himself, " How embarrassing." He put his hands over his eyes and shook his head. He took off his cloths and turned on the water. **_

" **Ahhhhhhh! Cold… Cold… COLD! Damn you Stellar!" Yelled Shinn with a high screech in his voice.**

_** Stellar was laughing so hard that she almost peed herself. Then she walked over to the shower room door and opened the door an inch wide and looked in. **_

" **Um… Shinn are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to have a laugh. I'm sorry…" Said Stellar honestly meaning what she said.**

_** Shinn put his pants on and walked to the door. **_

" **That was so not funny. It was cold." Said Shinn being sarcastic. **

_** Stellar bowed low trying to show she was truly sorry for what she did to him, but Shinn looked at her and shook his head. **_

" **You don't have to bow every time you do something to me. That was a pretty dirty trick you played but I'll always get you back." Said Shinn as Stellar straightened up.**

" **What do you mean by that?" Asked Stellar with a questioning look.**

" **Well one I get to go on a date with you tonight to that concert. Then I'll get you back for the shower thing when I get a chance." Said Shinn as he turned around to get his shirt. **

_** Stellar just looked at Shinn. Then thought to herself, " Wow I'm going on a date with…" She smiled. Then Shinn turned around and Stellar turned around to leave the shower room. **_

" **Stellar XYZ." Said Shinn as he looked at the back of her dress an noticed it was unzipped half way.**

"**What you're kidding on me!" My zipper is unzipped! Can you zip it up for me please Shinn." Asked Stellar with a smile.**

" **Fine, I'll do zip it up." Said Shinn as he walked up to her and tried to pull the zipper up, " It won't go up!" He said as he pulled.**

" **Try pushing it in then pull up on it." Stellar said as she tried to suck in.**

" **Okay I'll try that." Said Shinn as he pushed the Zipper in and pulled up, " Hey it worked." Said Shinn with a smile.**

_** Stellar Spun around and in her purple and white dress. **_

"**How does it look? I bought it before we left Orb." Said Stellar.**

_** Stellar tried to stop spinning with her back turned to Shinn but lost her footing and tripped falling forward. Shinn tried to grab Stellar around the waist before she fell on her face but instead accidentally got her chest. He picked her up then quickly released his grasp, and looked at his hands, and blushed. **_

" **Uh… I didn't mean t…t…to." He said as he was still in shock looking at his hands.**

_** Stellar turned around and looked at Shinn. **_

" **You know usually I would kick your ass for doing something like that, but you saved me from hitting the floor so… I thank you." Said Stellar as she turned back around and walked out the Shower Room door.**

_** Shinn scratched his head and decided he got off easy for doing something like that to her. He finished getting ready and walked out the door of the Shower Room and say that Stellar was waiting for him. **_

"**Wait… Why are you still in here?" Asked Shinn as he walked to her.**

" **I decided since I am going with you to this concert that I should have the decency to wait for my date." Said Stellar with a smile.**

" **Oh… Okay then shall we be going then?" Asked Shinn politely as he put his arm out. **

_** Stellar looked at his arm then decided she would take his arm so they walked out of the Locker Room arm and arm. Everyone looked at them. **_

**Yzak said to Rey, " What happened between them in the Locker Room?" **

" **Dunno? Looks like something happened though." Said Rey with a odd look at Shinn. **

" **We're just going to have to find out at the concert tonight aren't we." Said Yzak with a smirk on his face, " Then if we find out that Shinn is having a relationship with a crew member either Shinn or Stellar could be left behind when we take off again." He laughed.**

_** Shinn looked over at Yzak as he laughed. **_

**Shinn whispered in Stellar's ear, " He's planning something, and I have a feeling that it's no good once again."**

**Stellar whispered back, " Don't worry he's to stupid to actually do anything so calm down." **

"**Okay, but I'm just warning you." Said Shinn as they walked passed Yzak and Rey.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Meeting before the Concert**

_** The Minerva landed**_**_at the P.L.A.N.T's thirty minutes after Shinn and Stellar got out of the Locker Room. They waited for Athrun, Auel, and String, Then they headed to the loading deck and walked out to see the sunlight brightly shining. Shinn looked up at the sky and sighs. _**

" **This place reminds me of home, but this day looking up at the sky also reminds me of that terrible day months ago." Shinn said as he had flash backs of the day Heliopolis was attacked.**

_** He shook his head and looked back down at the street beneath his feet. **_

**Stellar patted him on the back and said, " To day is to be a happy day not a day of sorrow. Remember I will always be at your side, no matter what."**

_** Shinn looked at her and smiled. **_

"**I know you will." Said Shinn as he walked farther ahead.**

" **Hey, Shinn stop." Said Athrun as he ran to him, " We're meeting Cagalli, Lacus and Kira at the White Rose Symphony, which is right up the road from here. So follow me, Okay." He said as he started to walk.**

" **Okay." Said Shinn as he grabbed Stellar's hand and started to walk.**

" **Huh? Why are we walking so fast?" Asked Stellar as she looked up at Shinn.**

" **Because Athrun's a speed walker and I don't want to get lost. So we have to keep up with him." Said Shinn as he kept his eye on Athrun.**

" **Wait where's Auel and Sting?" Asked Stellar looking around as much as she could.**

" **Oh they said they would meet us here, I'm guessing they know their way around here." Said Shinn looking down at her for a second then moving his eye back to the back of Athrun's head.**

_** Athrun stopped infront of a huge building. Shinn stopped before he ran into Athrun and Stellar stopped with Shinn. Then someone came behind Shinn and tapped him on the shoulder. **_

" **Athrun is that you?" Asked a girl with pink hair.**

" **Uh… no that's Athrun…I'm Shinn…Shinn Asuka." Said Shinn looking at this girl with amazement.**

" **Oh… I'm sorry… I'm Lacus Clyne and this is my fiancée Kira Yamato." Said Lacus, " I swear you look identical to Athrun from the back and your friend here looks like Cagalli from the back too." She said with a smile.**

_** Stellar turned around and was star struck. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped but she recovered quickly so no one saw but Shinn. **_

" **You're the Lacus Clyne. I can't believe I actually get to meet you… Are you the one singing tonight?" Asked Stellar still in aw.**

" **No it's a girl that looks a lot like me though her name is Meer. She's an okay singer, but I have to say I'm still the best singer in the P.L.A.N.T's. I know it sound's a little self centered but I think it might as well be true." Said Lacus with a little smile.**

" **Oh Lacus, We know you're a good sing but you have only sang a few songs after the war ended." Said Athrun walking into the conversation.**

" **Athrun, How good it is to see you again, I have missed your naïve behavior." Said Lacus.**

_** Shinn could tell that Lacus was trying to push Athrun's buttons. **_

" **Well shall we be heading inside?" Asked Kira in a quiet tone.**

" **I'm going to wait out here for Cagalli, Auel, and Sting a little while longer then I'll be in.**

_** Shinn looked at Athrun then to Lacus and thought to himself, " There must be some bad blood boiling there, or else I'm just totally off my rocker." **_

" **Okay Shinn and um… I don't think I got your name miss." Said Lacus.**

" **Oh… I'm Stellar… Stellar Loussier." Said Stellar in a hurry.**

" **Oh… Okay then Shinn and Stellar follow me, this way." Said Lacus and she grabbed Shinn's hand and pulled him into a huge crowd of people.**

_** Shinn held on to Stellar for Dear life as Lacus and Kira dragged him to the front of the building. Then they made it to the front doors and opened them. **_

" **Okay we made it this far." Said Stellar out of breath.**

" **Oh… Sorry… I don't like big crowds of people that is why I hurried through." Said Kira red in the face from running through all the people.**

_** A few minute's went by and Athrun, Cagalli, Auel and Sting all came through the door. **_

" **There are way to many damn people out there. It's scary." Said Auel breathing hard.**

" **Ah… not as many people that came to see Lacus her first time performing though." Said Athrun and Kira.**

" **So shall we go find our seats?" Asked Cagalli.**

"**Sure let's go." Said Kira in a rush.**

_** Everyone followed Lacus and Kira along the long lugurious hallway. Then they came to a door and Lacus opened it. **_

" **It feels good to be back on my own turf again." Said Lacus with a smile on her face.**

_** Everyone looked inside and everyone's mouth dropped open. **_

"**Wow… Is this made of real gold and silver?" Asked Sting mouth still dropped.**

" **Only the finest there is Sting." Said Lacus with a smile, " Okay here are our seats. Sit, everyone sit it's about to start." Said Lacus brightly.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

**The Concert**

_** The lights shut off and the curtains fell open with one light shining on a attractive girl that looked almost identical to Lacus. Silence filled the music hall then out of nowhere music came. Meer began to sing almost techno **_

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dream**

**Forgive me my weakness**

**But I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive **

**Cuz every time we touch I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast? **

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

**And every time we touch I feel the static **

**And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

_** Everyone got up and started to dance to the music. Then Shinn looked at Stellar and she looked back at him as she started to dance, spin, and sing along. **_

**Your arms are my castle **

**Your heart is my sky **

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad time **

**We've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

**Cuz every time we touch I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**And every time we touch I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

**And every time we touch I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly **

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last **

**Need you by my side**

_** After the song was over the whole hall got quiet and listened. Then Meer looked down again as if she looked sad and depressed. Then she looked back up and more techno music began as she sang. **_

**Remember the feeling **

**Remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking **

**My love ran away**

**This moment I knew I would be someone else**

**My love turned around and I felt**

**Be my bad boy **

**Be my man **

**Be my weekend lover **

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy but understand **

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy? **

**Be my man **

**Be my weekend lover **

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy but understand **

**That I don't need you again**

** Shinn was watching Stellar dance along with Cagalli and Lacus and thought to himself, " To night is the best night of my life!" Then Shinn, Athrun and Kira all ran and started dancing with the girls Then Meer began to sing again. **

**You once made this promise to stay by my side**

**But after some time you just pushed me aside**

**You never thought that a girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you how to go on**

**Be my bad boy **

**Be my man **

**Be my weekend love**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy but understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy?**

**Be my man **

**Be my weekend lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy but understand **

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again.**

_** After the song finished Stellar looked at Shinn then back to the stage, Lacus then walked up to Shinn. **_

" **You know Meer is right now stealing my identity." Said Lacus in Shinn's ear. **

" **What? Why would she want to do something like that?" Asked Shinn in amazement.**

**" Because she was told to by myself to do so. I told her to do this for me because we need peace again and that's what most of my songs usually about peace and happiness, But this is not what I expected." Said Lacus as she looked back to the stage. " I really think I should go up there and sing my true songs again. Like Fields of Hope or Token of Water some of my favorite songs." Said Lacus looking back at Shinn.**

**" You should Lacus. She's leaving the stage go tell her you want to sing." Said Shinn with confidence. " Hell I'll go with you, no everyone in our group will go with you as guards. Said Shinn looking at Lacus. " You need to go back to the place you first sang, up there on that stage. Not a wanna be you." **

**" You're right Shinn. Okay Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Stellar, Auel, Shinn, and Sting lets go to the stage." Said Lacus as she smiled lightly.**

_** Everyone looked at her. As if she were mad but Shinn. **_

"**But why Lacus?" Asked Kira questionably.**

" **Well I want to sing one of my songs Kira, That's why." Said Lacus as she started to walk towards the stage. **

_** Everyone chased her. So no one would be able to see that she was the real Lacus Clyne. **_

" **Meer?" Said Lacus as she tapped Meer on the shoulder.**

**" Oh! Lacus! You scared me. Whatcha need?" Asked Meer.**

**"Meer, I was wondering if I could sing one of my songs." Said Lacus as she looked at Meer with a serious look. **

_** Meer thought about this as she looked into Lacus's eyes **_

" **Fine, go ahead." Said Meer with an annoyed tone.**

" **Hey, Meer right…" said Shinn and Stellar at the same time.**

" **Yeah that's me." Said Meer looking at them both of them with an ugly look.**

" **Excuse me! Don't ever give me a look like that again, Unless you want to get into a brawl hore." Said Stellar with a pissed off look on her face. " I mean come on at least I'm not in the sleazy dress that shows mostly all my cleavage and V- cuts like a frickin' thong in the front then leafs out into a dress."**

_** Everyone looked at Stellar who was now in battle mode. Then Meer looked at Stellar. **_

" **You wouldn't even survive a minute because I have all of Lacus's body guards. You would die in a matter of seconds." Said Meer with a horrible grin.**

** Stellar's eyes went from regular size to saucer size in a matter of seconds. Then she began to scream. As she turned around and ran off. **

" **You horrible bitch, you did it now!" Yelled Sting and Auel as they looked at Meer.**

_** Lacus stood infront of Meer and held her hands up. **_

" **Boy's go fine Stellar and calm her down." Said Lacus Calmly.**

" **Shinn's already on it." Said Auel looking angry with Lacus.**

" **Please do not start a fight. This is not the place to do it if you do fight." Said Lacus calmly.**

_** Everyone looked at Lacus. Then Shinn and Stellar reappeared from the crowd. Stellar still had tears in her eyes. **_

" **What did I say something to hurt your feelings?" Said Meer now looking pissed off at Stellar.**

" **Leave her be Meer!" Yelled Lacus. " I'm going on stage and that's that." **

_** Lacus ushered everyone to the dressing room and as she got changed they all waited outside. Everyone was looking at Stellar who still was crying. **_

" **Stellar… Stellar… Are you okay?" Asked Shinn as he shook her to get her to get out of her blank face stare.**

" **Huh? Oh… I… I'm… Ok… Okay…" Said Stellar looking at Shinn.**

" **Okay…" Said Shinn as he let go of her shoulders.**

_** Lacus came out of the dressing room and had a clean-cut outfit on. **_

"**Okay, I'm ready." Said Lacus as she looked at everyone.**

_** So they walked back to the stage. **_

" **Good luck Lacus." Said Cagalli and Stellar.**

" **Thank you, you guys." Said Lacus and she walked onto the stage.**

_** Everyone in the audience got quiet. **_

**Then Lacus began to sing a slow melody.**

**Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de**

**Beneath a veil so cold **

**Anata wa hitori de, nemutteru**

**You deeply sleep, all alone**

**Inori no utagoe; sabishii nohara wo,**

**The melody of prayer; On the lonely fields**

**Chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta**

**A little light shined**

**Anata no yume wo miteta**

**I watched as you dreamed **

**Kodomo no youni waratteta**

**You laughed like a child**

**Natsukashiku mada tooku**

**So dear, and yet so far-**

**Sore wa mirodi no yakusoku**

**That is the promise of our future**

**Itsuka midori no asa ni**

**That one day, on a green morning**

**Itsuka tadoritsukeru to**

**One day. We will make it there**

**Fuyugareta kono sora wo**

**Because in this wintered sky**

**Shinjiteiru kara**

**We still believe**

**Fields of Hope**

**Umarete kita hi ni dakshimete kureta**

**On the day we were born, we were embraced**

**Yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru**

**And now we search for those gentle hands again**

**Inori no utagoe kiete mata hajimaru**

**The melody of prayer, one vanishes **

**Tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku**

**And all begins again, A powerless, painful continuation**

**Itsuka midori no asa e**

**One day, to that green morning **

**Subete no yoru wo koete**

**We'll cross through all these nights**

**Sore wa tada hitori zutsu mitsukete yuku basho dakara**

**Because that is the place each one of us searches for.**

**Ima wa tada kono mune de**

**Now, within my own heart**

**Anata wo atatametai**

**I want to keep you warm**

**Natsukashiku mada tooi**

**So dear, and yet so far**

**Yasuragi no tame ni**

**The fields of promise **

**Fields or Hope **

**Fields of Hope**

_** Everyone in the audience had tears in their eyes. Shinn opened his sisters pink cell phone and clinched it in his fist tightly. Everyone in their group noticed this. Then silent tears began to trickle down Shinn's face. **_

" **Shinn, what's wrong?" asked Stellar as she grabbed his hand with the cell phone in it. "Please tell me." She said as she looked into his eyes.**

" **I… I can't stand being alone in this world. Mia, Mother, and father are all gone. All I have left is my little sister's cell phone." He said as he showed her the pink cell phone.**

_** Lacus got quiet. **_

" **This song is for all who have husbands, wives, girlfriends and boyfriends or family members in this horrible war.**

_** She began to sing. **_

**Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no**

**In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you**

**Ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite**

**During that time, your smile has faded away**

**Arekara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite**

**Now that a little time has passed,**

**Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne **

**Fond memories start to resurface.**

**Hoshi no furu basho de**

**Hold me close,**

**Anata ga waratte irukoto wo**

**At the place that the stars fall,**

**Istumo negatteta**

**I'm always wishing for your laughter,**

**Ima tookutemo**

**Even though we're apart now**

**Mata aeru yo ne**

**We can meet again right?**

**Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute **

**From when has my smile faded this much**

**Hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara**

**Since it was shattered by one mistake**

**Taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete**

**Change only the precious things into light and**

**Tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade**

**Go beyond the sky with fortitude.**

**Hoshi no furu basho de **

**Hold me close,**

**Omoi wo anata no todoketai**

**To a place where stars fall **

**Itsumo soba ni iru**

**I want my thought to reach you**

**Sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara**

**I am always by your side, Since I will embrace that coldness**

**Ima toukutemo, kitto aerune**

**Even though we're apart now, We will definitely be back together**

**Shizukana yoru ni**

**In the quiet night**

_** At the end of this song everyone gave a standing novation to Lacus. **_

" **Thank you all for coming and listening to me sing." Said as she bowed to the crowd.**

_** Lacus walked of the stage and walk to her group. **_

" **It felt good to sing again." Said Lacus as she smiled and Kira.**

" **I bet it does." Said Cagalli with a laugh.**

"**You were great." Said Shinn, Stellar, Athrun, Auel, Sting, and Cagalli.**

"**Thank you all so much for being here for me." Said Lacus with a smile**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**After the Concert**

** They all left the concert hall. Meer followed because she was now part of the group, which annoyed everyone. Then something out of the ordinary happened. **

" **You there! Hult!" Said a man in a Z.A.F.T uniform.**

" **Who the hell are you telling to hult man." Said Shinn in an abrupt tone.**

" **The girl's with the pick hair one is Lacus Clyne. I have been told to take her and any other personal around her into custody." Said the man taking his gun out.**

" **You have got to be kidding me." Said Stellar with a laugh.**

" **This is no funny matter miss. She is still considered a spy. Even though it has been a while sense she was spotted giving a mobile suit to another person." Said the man aiming the gun at Meer.**

** Athrun and Shinn stood infront of Meer. **

" **Who the hell do you think you are? Pointing a gun at a girl. You idiot!" Said Auel as he joined Athrun and Shinn.**

" **If I have to shoot you all I will take her with me." Yelled the man as he put his finger on the trigger.**

"**I've been shot before I'm not afraid to get shot again." Said Shinn as he pulled out his gun from under his shirt.**

" **What are you doing pacing. It's illegal for civilians to pack weapons." Yelled the man. **

" **Who the hell said we were civilian's?" Said Stellar as she pulled out her gun that was in a holster on her leg and a knife that was on her other leg.**

"**I am not afraid to shoot." Yelled the man.**

" **Then bring it on jackass." Said Auel and Sting together as they grabbed their guns from under their shirts too.**

" **I need back up and NOW!" Yelled the man in his walky-talky.**

" **Ha! think they'll come in time?" Said Shinn as he nodded and everyone pointed they're weapons at the man.**

"**Hey, you needed reinforcements?" said a man coming from behind the other man. " Holy Shit! What the hell are these kid's doing with all these weapon's?" Yelled the man in bewilderment. **

** They all smirked. **

" **We are not kids. Some of us are war veterans an some of us are new to the field." Said Athrun with a smirk. "You may not remember me but I'm Athrun Zala of Z.A.F.T. and I feel you need to let us be."**

" **The men laughed. Ha! Athrun Zala… Ha! Good one kid." Said the man. **

"**I'm not kidding. I am who I say I am." Said Athrun in an uneased tone.**

"**Athrun, they don't believe you…" Said Cagalli sounding frightened.**

" **They will now then." Said Athrun as he pulled out his gun and pointed it right at the man's head. " I am the Ex-Chairman's son, I am Patrick Zala's Son, I am Athrun Zala of Z.A.F.T!" Yelled Athrun as he put his finger on the trigger of his gun. **

"**I still don't believe you and if you are who you say you are then why didn't you come back to the P.L.A.N.T's?" Yelled the man.**

" **Because I had no reason to! I'm engaged to be married to Cagalli Yula Athha. I have a new life but I joined back up with Z.A.F.T just so I could pilot a Gundam again." Yelled Athrun about ready to pull the trigger of his gun.**

"**Oh…" said the man. " And why should I believe that?" **

" **Cuz he said so." Said Meer out of turn. " He is still a man of Z.A.F.T. he even admitted to it." **

"**Shut up you traitor!" Said the man as he pointed his gun back to Meer's head. **

" **Call me what ever you want, but I will always be right." Said Meer with a smile.**

" **Lacus, shut it!" Said Shinn to Meer.**

_** The men dropped their weapons for a second. But then brought them back up to firing position. **_

" **Don't move." Yelled 5 more men running from behind the building.**

" **Screw this, everyone scatter!" Yelled Athrun as he grabbed Cagalli and ran.**

" **Stellar!" Yelled Shinn as he ran to catch up to her.**

" **Shinn! We must hurry back to the Minerva!" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along faster.**

"**No! Stellar we stay and fight! With the rest of them!" Yelled Shinn.**

_** So they both ran back to the fight. **_

"**Shinn! Look out!" Yelled Auel**

_** A man took aim at Shinn's head, Shinn ducked just in time. **_

" **Stellar don't be afraid to fight I'll be with you the whole time." Said Shinn in a whisper to Stellar.**

**Stellar nodded and said, " Okay lets move out then." **

_** Stellar ran straight into the gun fire and pulled he knife and her gun out again, She began to shoot and cut anything possible to kill she showed no feeling at all. The look on her face was blank and with no expression. The only person she didn't kill was the man Athrun shot before her and Shinn made it back to the fight. Every one came out from where they were hiding and looked around. **_

" **They're all dead." Said Meer, as she looked around wide-eyed.**

"**Yep looks like they are huh." Said Sting**

"**Good job Stellar." Said Auel with a smile.**

_** As they turned to walk away Stellar heard a click and everyone heard the BANG! Then they all saw Meer fall to the ground. Stellar then ran over to the man, so quickly the man didn't see her and she slit his throat. **_

" **Oh… no… Meer…" Cried Lacus as she ran to Meer and dropped to her knees.**

"**Heh… I… Always… wanted… to… be… Like…You… Lacus-chan…" said Meer quietly as she began to feel cold.**

**" Meer-Chan… You were as close to what I am as you could be." Said Lacus as she stroked Meer's hair. **

**"You have some much more then I would ever have Lacus…" said Meer as she looked at Lacus.**

**"Meer you're going to survive because you have the will to live." Said Lacus with a smile.**

**" Lacus, Thank you," said Meer as she silently wept. **

**"Meer, you are so very welcome." Said Lacus quietly starting to weep, as she knew the Meer had just passed on to a better world of peace, where there would be no war. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**The Funeral**

Everyone was quiet for two days after Meer's death. Stellar and Lacus were blaming themselves for Meer's death. Stellar and Shinn were walking down the street and Stellar sighed.

" **What is it, Stellar?" Shinn asked quietly as they walked farther down the street. **

_** Stellar sighed again, then looked at Shinn. **_

" The funeral for Meer-Chan is tomorrow. I think we should go…" Said Stellar sadly.

" **If you go, I'll back you up one hundred percent, Okay Stellar-sama." Said Shinn as he put his arm around Stellar's shoulder.**

_** Stellar looked at Shinn sadly. **_

" It's all my fault that Meer-Chan died!" Cried Stellar.

" **No it's not, Stellar-sama." Said Shinn soothingly as he brought Stellar into a deep embrace. **

_** Stellar cried into Shinn's chest and grabbed his shirt tightly. **_

" Why… Why did she die? Why was she the one? It's all my fault!" Cried Stellar into Shinn's chest.

Shinn looked at Stellar and kissed her on the top of her head because her face was barried in his chest.

"Stellar, Stellar… You'll be all right, I promise. Meer would want you to move on too. Trust me on this one." Said Shinn looking down at Stellar's head.

_** Stellar looked at Shinn. **_

" I want to quit the army. I don't want to kill any more people. I feel like a murderer." Cried Stellar.

" **Stellar-sama, This is war. We are not in peacetime. We must fight for what we believe in." Said Shinn as he looked away from Stellar.**

" **We have to get going." Said Stellar still crying a little bit.**

"**Okay…" Said Shinn looking back at Stellar.**

_** Shinn let go of Stellar, then as Stellar began to walk off, Shinn grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him. He embraced her as if this was the last time they would see each other. He moved his head to her shoulder. **_

" **I know how you feel Stellar-sama." Whispered Shinn in her ear, " I thought it was my fault my whole family died. Then I thought to myself, you know your family would want you to move on, but I can't move on, not until I kill who ever really killed my family."**

_** Stellar embraced Sinn back and then sighed. **_

" Why does life have to be so unfair to you and I, Shinn?" Asked Stellar as she looked up at him.

" Yes, life is unfair but you have to live it to its fullest." Said Shinn as he looked down at Stellar.

" I guess your right but I just can't believe she is gone, never to return to this earth. It's quiet sad really. She was only seventeen years old." Said Stellar sadly as she looked away from Shinn

_** Shinn let go of Stellar and began to walk down the street again. Stellar followed closely behind. **_

" Lets get back to base." Said Shinn as he stopped to allow Stellar to catch up with him.

" Okay, lets go then." Said Stellar starting to feel a little happier.

_** She began to skip to Shinn, She was not able to stop in time. She ran straight into him and knocked him over, but she caught he balance before she fell on top of him. **_

" **Oh sorry…" Said Stellar as she looked down at Shinn on the assfault. " Are you okay?"**

" **I'm fine, just fine." Said Shinn as he looked at his skinned knee. " Damn it! I'm bleeding, and these are new pants too!"**

Stellar bent down to help Shinn up, but instead of helping him up, he helped her down.

" What the hell!" Yelled Stellar as she fell next to Shinn.

_** Shinn laughed and got up. **_

" I don't think so!" Said Stellar as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

_** They both laughed. **_

" You know we really need to get back to base." Said Stellar as she got up and helped Shinn up.

" **Okay, no more stopping on the way." Said Shinn with a laugh.**

_** They made it back to the base in a short amount of time. **_

" Good you're here." Said Cagalli sadly.

" **Huh… What's wrong Cagalli?" Asked Stellar and Shinn with confused looks.**

" **We have decided to have the funeral today instead of having it tomorrow." Said Lacus as she walked out of a room with Kira.**

" **Lacus-Chan… I'm sorry… It was all my fault." Said Stellar now looking at the floor.**

" **It was not anyone's fault my dear Stellar-Chan." Said Lacus walking up to Stellar and gave her a hug. " No one planned on this to happen."**

" **Lacus… We need to go get ready." Said Kira as he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.**

" **Okay…" Said Lacus as she let go of Stellar and walked away with Kira.**

" **You know I can't stand this anymore!" Said Cagalli, " Shinn Athrun left on the Minerva without you and everyone else. He hid the Gaia, the Obis, and the Choas in a bunker down the road. He got the Impulse in the hanger across from it. **

"**What? Why!" Said Shinn now alarmed.**

"**Why did he leave, Cagalli." Asked Stellar quietly.**

" **Because…because he felt that a girl shouldn't fight in a war like you and I and Luna!" Said Cagalli angrily.**

" **Then why the hell did he leave Auel, Sting, and myself! We're not women!" Said Shinn angrily.**

" **Because he wants you to take Stellar, Sting, and Auel to their ship A.S.A.P. SO DO IT!" Said Cagalli as she turned around and looked over her shoulder, " You remind me of Athrun a few years ago, Shinn." Said Cagalli as she walked off looking at her left hand.**

" **That was strange." Said Stellar looking at the back of Cagalli's head.**

" **Strange…Very…" Said Shinn now feeling that his team members had left him behind.**

" **Huh? I wonder why she was looking at her left hand?" Said Stellar as she watched Cagalli turn the corner.**

" **I have no clue really and I really don't care." Said Shinn rudely.**

They walked through the door where Meer's dead body was. Stellar looked as if she had lost a loved one or a pet. She kneeled down to Meer's side and healed her lifeless hand.

"I will be with you one day again Meer." Said Stellar sadly as tears started to run down her face.

**_ Shinn quietly walked over to Stellar and put his hand on her shoulder for compassion. _ **

" **Stellar…Hey Stellar…" Said Shinn shaking Stellar like a rag doll.**

" **Huh? Oh…I guess I was deep in thought there." Said Stellar lying to Shinn not wanting to tell him she was praying for Meer's soul to pass to a place of no war and only peace between Natural and Coordinators. **

" **Oh okay… Are you ready to go? We can't stay for the service… We have to go to your ship. Then I'll have to leave and find the Minerva alone." Said Shinn calmly. **

"**What… You're going to leave me." Said Stellar looking at Shinn with tears in her eyes once more.**

" **I'm sorry Stellar, I have to for my own safety." Said Shinn looking down at Stellar, " You'll be fine, I know it."**

**_ Stellar got up from her kneeling position and turned around to face Shinn. _ **

" **Shinn…You told me… You would protect me… You said you would stay with me." Said Stellar now pouring in tears. **

" **Stellar… I know, but you knew it would never work out. You're with the Earth Forces and I'm with Z.A.F.T." Said Shinn hesitating.**

"**You!" Said Stellar slapping Shinn across the face, " It could work… Look at Athrun and Cagalli!"**

" **We are not them Stellar…" Said Shinn cut off by someone opening the door.**

_** Shinn and Stellar both jumped. **_

" Who the hell are you." Yelled Shinn looking at the man.

" **I should be asking you that, boy!" Said the man.**

" **I asked you first, go on spill it." Said Shinn.**

" **Stellar, do you want to tell him that I am your Commander." Said the man.**

" **Huh… You are?" Said Stellar questionably.**

" **Stellar! You know this man!" Said Shinn no on the edge.**

" **Oh, from the Earth Alliance… This is Neo." Said Stellar quiet embarrassed with herself, " Neo this is Shinn from Z.A.F.T. He was going to help us transport the mobile suits to the ship, but now that you're here… he doesn't have too." Said Stellar with a smile toward Shinn.**

" **Right… So what bunker are they in?" asked Neo.**

" **Bunker H-4, SIR." Said Stellar saluting to an Earth Alliance officer in a Z.A.F.T. uniform, which seemed really strange to Shinn.**

" **So, Shinn… Do you pilot a mobile suit?" Asked Neo.**

" **Me…" Said Shinn pointing to himself, " Yeah, but my "mobile suit" went with the Minerva.**

" **Well that's the pits now isn't it." Said Neo.**

" **Yeah… Knowing that my crew left me with nothing really irritates me." Said Shinn.**

" **You know Shinn, you're a really bad liar." Said Neo with a laugh**

**_ Shinn and Stellar looked at each other in disbelief. _ **

" **So where is it Shinn, tell me!" Demanded Neo.**

" **Never!" Said Shinn, "It's my machine and if anyone tries to steal it from me I will personally kill them." Said Shinn looking crazed.**

" **Oh I see. Even I have that feeling with my machine too." Said Neo, " But I want yours."**

" **You'll never get it!" Yelled Stellar abruptly.**

" **Really, Stellar? How do you know?" said Neo.**

" **There will be no funeral for this girl with you on this PLANT!" Yelled Shinn, " I'm with ZAFT that means I'll fight you until you go back to your own Natural world and leave us Coordinator's alone, and are machines too." Yelled Shinn as he pulled out his gun. **


End file.
